


no one actually texts this much

by big_yikes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (sometimes), F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Textfic, Texting, Trans Chloe, Trans Christine, Trans Female Character, Trans Jake Dillinger, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_yikes/pseuds/big_yikes
Summary: readyplayerone added notapunwithmylastname, faerie, notsailormoon, IceQueen, JengaRolling, nsync and ghost to New Chat.





	1. the birth of Alexa Mell Heere Canigula Lohst Valentine Rolan Goranski Dillinger

**Author's Note:**

> Chat names are:  
> Jeremy = notapunwithmylastname  
> Michael = readyplayerone  
> Christine = faerie  
> Chloe = IceQueen  
> Brooke = notsailormoon  
> Jenna = JengaRolling  
> Rich = nsync  
> Jake = ghost

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ added  _ **_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ ,  _ **_faerie_ ** _ ,  _ **_notsailormoon_ ** _ ,  _ **_IceQueen_ ** _ ,  _ **_JengaRolling_ ** _ ,  _ **_nsync_ ** _ and  _ **_ghost_ ** _ to  _ **_New Chat_ ** _. _

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_New Chat_ ** _ to  _ **_Let’s Talk anytime._ **

 

**_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_Let’s Talk anytime_ ** _ to  _ **_Let’s Talk Anytime._ **

 

**readyplayerone:** really jer

**notapunwithmylastname:** Yeah, really.

**notapunwithmylastname:** I won’t let you butcher the english language.

**readyplayerone:** i didnt misspell anything

**notapunwithmylastname:** You didn’t capitalize “anytime”, but you capitalized everything else.

 

**_nsync_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_Let’s Talk Anytime_ ** _ to  _ **_oh worm?_ **

 

**notapunwithmylastname:** Rich?

**nsync:** ye

**readyplayerone:** rich what the fucc

**notapunwithmylastname:** What does your username mean?

**nsync:** nsyncs bye bye bye

**notapunwithmylastname:** And…?

**nsync:** bi bi bi

**readyplayerone:** omg rich n o

**nsync:** rich yes

**notapunwithmylastname:** Rich, why?

**nsync:** why not

**notapunwithmylastname:** Because!

**readyplayerone:** are we not gonna talk about the name rich gave the group

**notapunwithmylastname:** I’d… rather not.

**IceQueen:** yo

**readyplayerone:** yo

**nsync:** yo

**notapunwithmylastname:** I really like your username, Chloe!

**notapunwithmylastname:** Wait, that sounds fake.

**notapunwithmylastname:** I swear, it’s not.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Please, don’t hate me.

**IceQueen:** jfc Jeremy

**IceQueen:** it’s ok

**IceQueen:** thanks, btw

**notsailormoon:** hi!!

**IceQueen:** why that username Brooke?

**IceQueen:** not complaining

**IceQueen:** just curious

**notsailormoon:** because!! people keep telling me I look like Sailor Moon!! and it kinda annoys me!!

**nsync:** what did you expect when you put yr hair up like that

**IceQueen:** Rich stfu

**IceQueen:** blease

**nsync:** let me s p e a k chloe

**IceQueen:** n o

**IceQueen:** that was r00d

**IceQueen:** so don’t do that

**IceQueen:** especially not to someone as dear to me as Brooke

**notsailormoon:** aww <33

**faerie:** What’s happening??

**notapunwithmylastname:** Hi, Chris!

**nsync:** christine what your user mean

**nsync:** lmao that rhymed

**JengaRolling:** Michael 

**JengaRolling:** Blease explain the existence of this caht

**JengaRolling:** *chat

**readyplayerone:** nah

**notapunwithmylastname:** Michael, please.

**readyplayerone:** i cant bc idk either

**IceQueen:** so,,,,, you made a group for no reason

**IceQueen:** ?

**readyplayerone:** basically yea

**ghost:** I’m happy to be included!!

**nsync:** yoo

**ghost:** Yooo

**nsync:** yoooo

**ghost:** Yooooo

**nsync:** yoooooo

**ghost:** Yooooooo

**IceQueen:** sup

**nsync:** ya jinxed it chloe

**JengaRolling:** Jake why is your user “ghost” 

**ghost:** Because it’s hella cool??

**readyplayerone:** jake

**ghost:** Yeah?

**readyplayerone:** youre valid

**ghost:** ...Thanks?

**readyplayerone:** youre welcome

**faerie:** And, Rich, my username means fairy ^-^

 

**_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_oh worm?_ ** _ to  _ **_Michael, put a meme here. I don’t trust Rich._ **

 

**nsync:** t h a n k s

**ghost:** Dude

**ghost:** That was mean

**ghost:** Why would you do that to Rich?!

**notapunwithmylastname:** Listen, I trust Rich overall.

**notapunwithmylastname:** But, I don’t trust Rich with memes.

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ changed the group from  _ **_Michael, put a meme here. I don’t trust Rich._ ** _ to  _ **_uhh africa by toto._ **

 

**JengaRolling:** BREAKING NEWS!!   
**notapunwithmylastname:** What?

**JengaRolling:** Michael’s bad at memes

**readyplayerone:** jenna

**readyplayerone:** blease

**readyplayerone:** i was unprepared

 

**_JengaRolling_ ** _ changed the group from  _ **_uhh africa by toto_ ** _ to  _ **_Alexa_ ** _. _

 

**JengaRolling:** See?

**JengaRolling:** That’s how to name a group chat after a meme

**JengaRolling:** @nsync and @readyplayerone

**JengaRolling:** And @notapunwithmylastname

**notapunwithmylastname:** WHAT DID I DO?

**JengaRolling:** You asked Michael for memes

**JengaRolling:** If you knew about memes you wouldn't have asked

**IceQueen:** wait

**IceQueen:** Michael

**readyplayerone:** nnyes

**IceQueen:** is

**IceQueen:** is your username a

**IceQueen:** is your username a reference to the book

**readyplayerone:** i was thinking abt the movie when i made it but yes

**IceQueen:** omg

**IceQueen:** you’re the best

**notapunwithmylastname:** Hey! I watched the movie too!

**notapunwithmylastname:** And I read the book before him.

**nsync:** does jeremy is jealous

**notapunwithmylastname:** No!

**notapunwithmylastname:** I just wanna know if I’m the best too.

**IceQueen:** Jer I didn’t know you liked the movie

**notsailormoon:** Chloe?? didn’t know you liked that kind of movie

**IceQueen:** there is

**IceQueen:** unfortunately

**IceQueen:** a lot you don’t know about me

**notsailormoon:** oh

**notsailormoon:** well I’d love to know all that I don’t know!!

**IceQueen:** <3

**faerie:** Jenna?

**JengaRolling:** Yeah?

**faerie:** I don’t get the name you chose??

**faerie:** For the group

**faerie:** I mean, I know it’s a meme, but I don’t know it??

**IceQueen:** oh sweetie

**notapunwithmylastname:** Oh, sweetheart.

**readyplayerone:** oh honey

**ghost:** Oh, sugar

**nsync:** wtf jake

**ghost:** Blame my mom

**ghost:** She said that all the time

**ghost:** *says

**JengaRolling:** ANYWAY   
**JengaRolling:** Christine

**JengaRolling:** Buttercup

**JengaRolling:** It’s a meme that came from a text post

**JengaRolling:** “This is so sad”

**JengaRolling:** “Alexa”

**JengaRolling:** “Play Despacito”

**nsync:** whats with all the pet names for christine

**notsailormoon:** Christine is too good for this world??

**IceQueen:** yeah, that’s just it

**faerie:** You guys!

**faerie:** Thank you <3

**faerie:** The meme is funny, by the way!

**nsync:** YES!!

 

**_nsync_ ** _ sent  _ **_ghost_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**nsync:** jake

**ghost:** Yeah?

**nsync:** are you ok

**ghost:** Yeah I’m ok

**ghost:** Why you ask?

**nsync:** because of what you said on the chat

**nsync:** “Blame my mom”

**nsync:** “She said it all the time”

**nsync:** said

**nsync:** jake is something going on

**ghost:** Rich it was just a typo

**nsync:** jake

**nsync:** please

**nsync:** you dont make typos

**nsync:** you can talk to me if you need

**ghost:** Ok

**ghost:** I will

**ghost:** Would

**ghost:** If I needed

**ghost:** But I don’t

**ghost:** But thank you.

**nsync:** ok

**nsync:** do talk if you need to ok

**ghost:** Of course

**ghost:** <3

 

**_JengaRolling_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_Alexa._ **

 

**JengaRolling:** aLL I’M SAYING

**JengaRolling:** IS THAT SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE IS NOT THAT WEIRD

**faerie:** JENNA

**JengaRolling:** WHAT

**faerie:** S T O P

**JengaRolling:** bUT I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING

**JengaRolling:** LET PEOPLE LIKE WHAT THEY LIKE

**faerie:** Jenna, sweetie, please

**faerie:** I know you didn’t mean to, but please apologize.

**ghost:** What happened?

**ghost:** Oh

**ghost:** OH   
**ghost:** O H

**ghost:** Jenna

**ghost:** Jenna that’s bad

**JengaRolling:** I  K N O W

**nsync:** what happened

**nsync:** oh

**nsync:** OH MY GOD   
**nsync:** J E N N A  R O L A N

**JengaRolling:** gUYS I GET THAT I FUCKED UP

**readyplayerone:** whatd i miss

**readyplayerone:** oh

**readyplayerone:** ohhhhhhhh nooooooo

**readyplayerone:** jenna

**readyplayerone:** jenna

**readyplayerone:** j e n n a

**notapunwithmylastname:** Jenna, it’s ok, just apologize.

**JengaRolling:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**JengaRolling:** WHY IS EVERYONE MAD AT ME

**faerie:** I’m not mad, Jenna

**faerie:** But please

**faerie:** Stop

**faerie:** I think you made them uncomfortable

**IceQueen:** sure made m e uncomfortable

**notsailormoon:** kinda I’m sorry

**JengaRolling:** No

**JengaRolling:** I’m sorry

**JengaRolling:** That was really mean of me

**faerie:** Ok, now that you apologized it’s ok.

**faerie:** :D

**JengaRolling:** Christine

**faerie:** What?

**JengaRolling:** That’s pure

**faerie:** :D

**nsync:** :D

**IceQueen:** Rich

**nsync:** ye

**IceQueen:** STOP COPYING THE PURITY THAT IS CHRISTINE

**ghost:** Chlo

**ghost:** *Chloe

**IceQueen:** yes?

**ghost:** PLEASE STOP BEING MAD AT RICH

**nsync:** thank you jake

**nsync:** c:

 

**_nsync_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_Alexa_ ** _ to  _ **_Alexa Mell Heere Canigula Lohst Valentine Rolan Goranski Dillinger_ ** _. _

 

**readyplayerone:** rich what the fuck

**IceQueen:** keep it, I like it

**nsync:** *gasp*

**nsync:** chlo-chlo puffs likes my shit

**IceQueen:** never call me “Chlo-Chlo Puffs” ever again if you want to keep it that way

**IceQueen:** c;


	2. oh no secret chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may the secret chats b e g i n

**_notsailormoon_ ** _ sent  _ **_readyplayerone_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notsailormoon:** Michael?

**readyplayerone:** yea

**notsailormoon:** you’re gay, right?

**readyplayerone:** yes

**notsailormoon:** can I tell you something I haven’t really told anyone?

**readyplayerone:** ok sure

**notsailormoon:** promise you won’t tell anyone?

**readyplayerone:** promise

**notsailormoon:** ...I think I have a crush on Chloe

**readyplayerone:** wHAT   
**notsailormoon:** I KNOW   
**readyplayerone:** tell her then

**notsailormoon:** I can’t!!

**readyplayerone:** wHY

**notsailormoon:** we just mended out friendship

**notsailormoon:** it might not seem like it, but I also did bad things to her

**notsailormoon:** this could ruin our friendship

**notsailormoon:** that’s the last thing I want

**notsailormoon:** I can bear to suffer through a crush, but not to lose her

**readyplayerone:** hm

**readyplayerone:** youve got it bad

**notsailormoon:** so have you

**readyplayerone:** wHAT   
**notsailormoon:** I mean

**notsailormoon:** you like Jeremy, don’t you?

**readyplayerone:** h

**readyplayerone:** how do you know that

**notsailormoon:** it’s pretty obvious, Michael

**readyplayerone:** oh no

**readyplayerone:** do you think he knows

**notsailormoon:** no, I don’t think so.

**readyplayerone:** oh thank god

**notsailormoon:** haha

**notsailormoon:** but seriously, what should I do?

**readyplayerone:** keep it in until you think its safe to tell her

**notsailormoon:** ok!!

**readyplayerone:** also

**readyplayerone:** i thought you were straight

**notsailormoon:** no, I’m pan

**readyplayerone:** OH

**readyplayerone:** ok cool

 

**_JengaRolling_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_Alexa Mell Heere Canigula Lohst Valentine Rolan Goranski Dillinger_ ** _. _

 

**JengaRolling:** yeah I’m changing that name

 

**_JengaRolling_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_Alexa Mell Heere Canigula Lohst Valentine Rolan Goranski Dillinger_ ** _ to  _ **_SKELETON WAR PREPARATIONS!!_ ** _. _

 

**notapunwithmylastname:** Jenna?

**JengaRolling:** yes?

**notapunwithmylastname:** It

**notapunwithmylastname:** Is

**notapunwithmylastname:** ~ Fucking ~

**notapunwithmylastname:** September!

**JengaRolling:** and?

**JengaRolling:** people start getting excited for christmas on november

**JengaRolling:** why can’t I get excited for Halloween on september?

**notapunwithmylastname:** … I don’t celebrate Christmas, Jenna.

**readyplayerone:** neither do i

**readyplayerone:** i mean i only celebrate if my moms want to

**readyplayerone:** which is like

**readyplayerone:** every five years

**IceQueen:** I don’t either

**ghost:** me neither

**JengaRolling:** But it’s still a valid point!!

**readyplayerone:** shes right

**IceQueen:** yup

**notapunwithmylastname:** FINE!

**notapunwithmylastname:** You have a point, Jenna.

**JengaRolling:** THANK YOU!!

 

**_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ sent  _ **_readyplayerone_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notapunwithmylastname:** Michael?

**readyplayerone:** sup

**notapunwithmylastname:** Can I talk to you for a sec?

**readyplayerone:** of course

**notapunwithmylastname:** So, you know how I like girls and stuff?

**readyplayerone:** yeah

**notapunwithmylastname:** Well, uh,

**notapunwithmylastname:** I think I might be bi?

**readyplayerone:** oh

**readyplayerone:** why

**notapunwithmylastname:** I don’t know, really.

**notapunwithmylastname:** I think I have a crush on this boy, so…

**readyplayerone:** oh

**readyplayerone:** ok

**notapunwithmylastname:** Really?

**readyplayerone:** id be a hypocrite if i said it wasnt ok lmao

**notapunwithmylastname:** I guess…

**notapunwithmylastname:** Thank you.

**notapunwithmylastname:** <3

**readyplayerone:** aww

**readyplayerone:** you wuv me

**notapunwithmylastname:** What?

**readyplayerone:** OwO

**notapunwithmylastname:** NO.

**readyplayerone:** OwO

**readyplayerone:** take that

**readyplayerone:** f u r r y

**notapunwithmylastname:** STOP.

**notapunwithmylastname:** THAT ENDED YEARS AGO.

**readyplayerone:** bUT IT HAPPENED

**notapunwithmylastname:** BUT IT’S OVER!

**readyplayerone:** buut what about your vocaloid phase

**notapunwithmylastname:** Bold of you to assume it was a phase.

**notapunwithmylastname:** And ever ended.

**readyplayerone:** oh no

**readyplayerone:** hold up

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsailormoon_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**readyplayerone:** brooke

**readyplayerone:** im dead

**notsailormoon:** why?

**readyplayerone:** bc jeremy said he has a crush on a boy

**readyplayerone:** and i know its not me

**notsailormoon:** oh honey

**notsailormoon:** how do you k n o w it’s not you?

**readyplayerone:** why would it be

**notsailormoon:** why wouldn't it be?

**readyplayerone:** bc im his best friend

**readyplayerone:** ive been his best friend forever

**readyplayerone:** hes never going to feel the same way about me

**notsailormoon:** at least he’s not straight

**notsailormoon:** I’m like 99,9% sure Chloe is

**readyplayerone:** im sorry

**readyplayerone:** hold on imma do a thing

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ added  _ **_faerie_ ** _ ,  _ **_notsailormoon_ ** _ ,  _ **_IceQueen_ ** _ ,  _ **_JengaRolling_ ** _ ,  _ **_nsync_ ** _ and  _ **_ghost_ ** _ to  _ **_New Chat_ ** _. _

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_New Chat_ ** _ to  _ **_im exposing jeremy_ ** _. _

 

**JengaRolling:** oooh

**nsync:** whats this

**faerie:** What are you exposing him over?

**readyplayerone:** one

**readyplayerone:** jeremy is a furry

**readyplayerone:** he says hes not anymore but its bs

**readyplayerone:** and two

**readyplayerone:** jeremy had a vocaloid phase

**readyplayerone:** except it wasnt a phase

**readyplayerone:** its still going

**IceQueen:** Excuse

**IceQueen:** Excuse me?

**IceQueen:** Jeremy

**IceQueen:** Jeremy likes VOCALOID

**readyplayerone:** yes

**JengaRolling:** Oh no

**notsailormoon:** Chloe no

**IceQueen:** Chloe y e s

 

**_IceQueen_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceQueen:** Michael exposed you so now I know you like VOCALOID

**IceQueen:** Bitch about everyone killing Len every time with me

**notapunwithmylastname:** Michael did what?!

**IceQueen:** Michael exposed you

**IceQueen:** look

 

**_IceQueen_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ an image. _

 

**notapunwithmylastname:** Oh.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Excuse me for a sec.

**notapunwithmylastname:** We can totally bitch about the Len thing later.

**IceQueen:** :D

 

**_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ sent  _ **_readyplayerone_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notapunwithmylastname:** MICHAEL GEORGE MELL.

**readyplayerone:** shit

**readyplayerone:** who told you

**notapunwithmylastname:** CHLOE DID!

**readyplayerone:** oh no

**readyplayerone:** are you mad

**notapunwithmylastname:** No, actually.

**notapunwithmylastname:** I just wanna know why.

**readyplayerone:** bc

**readyplayerone:** i dunno

**readyplayerone:** theyre your friends now

**readyplayerone:** i thought they should know

**notapunwithmylastname:** Oh.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Ok.

**notapunwithmylastname:** It’s fine!

**notapunwithmylastname:** <3

**readyplayerone:** c:

**notapunwithmylastname:** No.

**readyplayerone:** :c

**notapunwithmylastname:** Ok, fine.

**readyplayerone:** c:

**notapunwithmylastname:** Michael, you are abusing your power.

**readyplayerone:** what power lmao

**notapunwithmylastname:** Since I love you, I can’t be angry at you.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Don’t abuse it.

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsailormoon_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**readyplayerone:** brooke i am deceased

**notsailormoon:** why?

**readyplayerone:** because

**readyplayerone:** jeremy said a thing

**readyplayerone:** and im dead

**notsailormoon:** what did he say?

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsailormoon_ ** _ an image. _

 

**notsailormoon:** oh no

**notsailormoon:** ohh noo

**readyplayerone:** brooke what do i do

**notsailormoon:** I don’t know??

**notsailormoon:** laugh it off

**readyplayerone:** ok

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**readyplayerone:** hey sorry i disappeared

**notapunwithmylastname:** It’s ok.

**readyplayerone:** c:

**notapunwithmylastname:** Michael…

**readyplayerone:** :c

**notapunwithmylastname:** MICHAEL.

**readyplayerone:** ok ill stop lmao

**notapunwithmylastname:** Thank you.

**readyplayerone:** can i

**notapunwithmylastname:** One last time, yes.

**readyplayerone:** c:

**notapunwithmylastname:** Ok, now stop.

**readyplayerone:** ok lmao

**notapunwithmylastname:** Oh, no.

**notapunwithmylastname:** I gotta go.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Love you.

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsailormoon_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**readyplayerone:** bROOKE HE DID IT AGAIN

**notsailormoon:** WHAT??   
  


**_readyplayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsailormoon_ ** _ an image. _

 

**notsailormoon:** oh no

**readyplayerone:** BROOKE HELP ME

**notsailormoon:** HOW??   
**readyplayerone:** JUST DO

**notsailormoon:** wait where did he go?

**readyplayerone:** i dont know

 

**_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ sent  _ **_ghost_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notapunwithmylastname:** Jake?

**ghost:** Yeah?

**notapunwithmylastname:** Can I…

**notapunwithmylastname:** Can I ask you a question?

**ghost:** Yeah sure

**notapunwithmylastname:** What do I do if I have a crush?

**ghost:** Didn’t you have a crush on Christine?

**notapunwithmylastname:** Yeah, but that was an “admire from afar” kind of crush.

**notapunwithmylastname:** This is not an option this time.

**ghost:** Oh

**ghost:** Just either a) suffer from it or b) tell her??

**notapunwithmylastname:** Two things with that:

**notapunwithmylastname:** One, I can’t suffer through it, he’s too close to me.

**notapunwithmylastname:** And two, it’s not a girl.

**ghost:** I noticed

**notapunwithmylastname:** What do I do?

**ghost:** Can’t help with that

**ghost:** Nothing like that ever happened to me

**notapunwithmylastname:** Oh, ok.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Sorry for bothering you, Jake.

**ghost:** WAIT WHO IS IT

**notapunwithmylastname:** …

**notapunwithmylastname:** Do I have to say it?

**ghost:** No

**ghost:** But I’m curious

**ghost:** Also I didn’t know you liked guys??

**notapunwithmylastname:** Have since forever!

**notapunwithmylastname:** ^-^

**ghost:** What

**notapunwithmylastname:** It’s, uh,

**notapunwithmylastname:** Kinda expected of girls to like boys.

**notapunwithmylastname:** According to society.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Which is complete bullshit, by the way.

**notapunwithmylastname:** But,

**notapunwithmylastname:** I was raised like that.

**notapunwithmylastname:** And _I_ was like that.

**notapunwithmylastname:** So,

**notapunwithmylastname:** Yeah.

**ghost:** But you’re not a girl??

**notapunwithmylastname:** I used to be.

**ghost:** oh

**ghost:** OH

**ghost:** Me too, actually

**notapunwithmylastname:** Wait, really?!

**ghost:** Yeah lmao

**notapunwithmylastname:** How did your parents react?

**notapunwithmylastname:** If you don’t mind me asking!

**ghost:** They didn’t really mind

**ghost:** They were actually kinda happy to finally have a son

**ghost:** You?

**notapunwithmylastname:** Surprisingly, my parents didn’t care either!

**notapunwithmylastname:** I mean, my mom had trouble adjusting, but it didn’t take long.

**ghost:** That’s nice

**ghost:** Hold on

**ghost:** Just a sec

**notapunwithmylastname:** Ok…?

 

**_ghost_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceQueen_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**ghost:** You’re trans right?

**IceQueen:** Wow what a great way to greet your friend

**IceQueen:** “Hi, you have a dick right?”

**IceQueen:** Wooooooooow

**ghost:** ANSWER ME BLEASE

**IceQueen:** Y E S

**ghost:** Ok cool

**IceQueen:** Wait what are you gonna do

 

**_ghost_ ** _ added  _ **_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ and  _ **_IceQueen_ ** _ to  _ **_New Chat_ ** _. _

 

**_ghost_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_New Chat_ ** _ to  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _. _

 

**IceQueen:** what

**notapunwithmylastname:** What?

**ghost:** You heard me

**IceQueen:** W h y

**ghost:** Because

**ghost:** I kinda need to tell you both something??

**ghost:** and I thought it was a funny joke

**notapunwithmylastname:** Wait, Chloe’s trans?

**IceQueen:** Yes I have a dick get over it jfc

**notapunwithmylastname:** Ok, sorry.

**IceQueen:** Jake what did you have to say?

**ghost:** I think

**ghost:** I

**ghost:** I think I

**IceQueen:** say it

**ghost:** CALM DOWN IT’S TAKING ME A WHILE TO SAY IT

**ghost:** I think I might

**ghost:** Not be

**ghost:** Not be straight?

**IceQueen:** OH

**notapunwithmylastname:** OH.

**ghost:** hnnnng don’t hate me

**IceQueen:** Jake

**IceQueen:** Hunny

**IceQueen:** I’d be a hypocrite

**ghost:** what

**notapunwithmylastname:** What?

**IceQueen:** SURPRISE, I’M GAY   
**notapunwithmylastname:** WHAT?!   
**ghost:** WHAT

**IceQueen:** Yes

**IceQueen:** I am lesbian

**ghost:** I thought you were american

**IceQueen:** JACOB BRITTON DILLINGER 

**IceQueen:** I  W I L L  M U R D E R  Y O U

**ghost:** SORRY HOLY SHIT

**IceQueen:** Let us go back to Jake

**ghost:** oh no

**notapunwithmylastname:** How do you know that?

**notapunwithmylastname:** That you’re not straight, I mean.

**ghost:** I think

**ghost:** I think I have a crush on a boy??

**IceQueen:** OH   
**notapunwithmylastname:** OH.

**IceQueen:** which boy

**ghost:** I’ll tell you if you tell me how you found out you were lesbian

**IceQueen:** Jake

**IceQueen:** I am a trans woman

**IceQueen:** society is heteronormative

**IceQueen:** boys are “””””supposed””””””” to like girls

**IceQueen:** I was a boy

**ghost:** OH

**ghost:** ok

**IceQueen:** Buuuut I do have a crush rn

**ghost:** WHO

**IceQueen:** Won’t say, dumbass

**ghost:** s h i t

**notapunwithmylastname:** Jake, do I need to join this conversation?   
**ghost:** That would be preferred yes

**notapunwithmylastname:** Do I have to?

**IceQueen:** Wait hold on what’s happening

**notapunwithmylastname:** Chloe, I have a crush on someone, too.

**IceQueen:** WAIT JAKE IS THAT WHY YOU ADDED THE “AND SUFFERING” TO THE NAME

**ghost:** yes

**IceQueen:** who is it

**notapunwithmylastname:** Hnnng.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Do I need to say it?

**ghost:** No

**ghost:** But we’re both curious now

**notapunwithmylastname:** I’ll just say he’s really close to me, and that sucks because I can’t hide it that easily, or admire him from afar like I did with Christine. I want to die.

**IceQueen:** is it Michael

**ghost:** Is it Michael?

**notapunwithmylastname:** SHIT.

**IceQueen:** IT IS THEN

**ghost:** Oh nooooo

**ghost:** I’m sorry

**IceQueen:** Now time to play

**IceQueen:** “Who Does Jake Have A Crush On?”

**ghost:** Do I have to?

**IceQueen:** I’ll tell you who I like

 

**_notapunwithmylastnam_ ** _ e sent group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _ an image. _

 

**IceQueen:** APPARENTLY

**notapunwithmylastname:** Anyway, tell us Chloe.

**ghost:** Tell us

**IceQueen:** hnnng

**IceQueen:** FINE   
**IceQueen:** I like Brooke you little shits

**IceQueen:** I have since freshman year

**IceQueen:** Kindly fuck off

**ghost:** OH

**notapunwithmylastname:** OH.

**notapunwithmylastname:** So, we both have crushes on our best friends?   
**IceQueen:** Yes

**IceQueen:** throw me off of a bridge

**ghost:** No

**IceQueen:** Jake it’s your turn

**ghost:** I

**ghost:** I think

**ghost:** Think

**ghost:** I think I have

**ghost:** I think I have a crush on Rich??

**ghost:** THINK

**IceQueen:** OHHH NOOO

**notapunwithmylastname:** So, we _all_ have crushes on our best friends?

**IceQueen:** Yes

**ghost:** Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments feed me so blease


	3. i love making my children suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semi-angst i guess?? yup i think i't's angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno

**_faerie_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**faerie:** Jeremy?

**notapunwithmylastname:** Yeah?

**faerie:** Can I tell you something?

**notapunwithmylastname:** Of course.

**faerie:** I 

**faerie:** sorta

**faerie:** kinda 

**faerie:** have a crush on someone??

**faerie:** Can you help??

**notapunwithmylastname:** Oh, no…

**notapunwithmylastname:** I don’t know if I can.

**notapunwithmylastname:** But, I’ll try.

**faerie:** I like this girl…

**faerie:** And I know she likes girls

**faerie:** But I don’t think she’ll like me?

**notapunwithmylastname:** Oh.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Why wouldn't she like you?

**faerie:** Because some lgbt+ girls don’t like trans girls??

**faerie:** Or ace girls

**faerie:** And

**faerie:** Well

**faerie:** Yeah

**notapunwithmylastname:** Oh.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Wait just one second, ok?

**faerie:** Ok??

 

**_notapunwithalastname_ ** _ added  _ **_faerie_ ** _ to  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _. _

 

**faerie:** What?

**IceQueen:** Jake made this group because we are Suffering

**faerie:** Why did Jeremy put me here?

**notapunwithmylastname:** Crushes = suffering, Christine.

**faerie:** OH

**IceQueen:** wait Christine is trans? And has a crush?

**IceQueen:** on who?

**faerie:** Yes to both

**faerie:** But

**faerie:** Do I have to say who it is?

**IceQueen:** if you want

**notapunwithmylastname:** Only if you want to.

**ghost:** No

**faerie:** Thank you :D

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsailormoon_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**readyplayerone:** brooke

**notsailormoon:** yes?

**readyplayerone:** can i like

**readyplayerone:** vent

**readyplayerone:** real quick

**notsailormoon:** sure!

**readyplayerone:** jeremy was so cute today im gonna yeet myself into the sun

**notsailormoon:** is it rude if I laugh?

**readyplayerone:** no

**notsailormoon:** aihpiugeffweuiwegfpa

**readyplayerone:** are we speaking gay

**notsailormoon:** always!

**readyplayerone:** arodghasoghsugdvbufdjvdgyr

**notsailormoon:** pasuidfgpaig?

**readyplayerone:** ysd

**readyplayerone:** anyway

**readyplayerone:** jeremy was so cute and he laughed at all the jokes i made and his laugh was super sweet and adorable and aaaa why am i so in love with him

**readyplayerone:** and he was wearing the gray hoodie i gave him which is really cute and hurts my heart

**readyplayerone:** in a good way

**readyplayerone:** and like

**readyplayerone:** he made some stupid puns which made me laugh

**readyplayerone:** and

**readyplayerone:** ugggggggggghhhhhh

**readyplayerone:** he was also just talking about some foreshadowing he noticed in a book or whatever

**readyplayerone:** he was adorable

**readyplayerone:** he is adorable

**readyplayerone:** always

**readyplayerone:** i love him

**readyplayerone:** i love himmm

**notsailormoon:** can I vent too?

**readyplayerone:** yes

**notsailormoon:** so Chloe has been acting a little different and she’s being so much sweeter  **notsailormoon:** which I think is really cute because she’s been apologizing everytime she does something wrong

**notsailormoon:** which she didn’t do today but it was still super sweet

**notsailormoon:** also did you see that she cut her hair shoulder-length?

**notsailormoon:** I think she looks adorable

**notsailormoon:** and she was wearing a shirt that had some game cover in it which I think means she’s acting like herself again which is adorable

**readyplayerone:** yea i recognized that shirt

**readyplayerone:** it was zelda botw

**notsailormoon:** maybe I should try to get into that

**notsailormoon:** maybe she’ll like me more if i do

**readyplayerone:** dont change yourself for her

**readyplayerone:** although

**readyplayerone:** its a good game

**readyplayerone:** so

**notsailormoon:** thank you

**notsailormoon:** <3

 

**_JengaRolling_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsailormoon_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**JengaRolling:** Brooke can I talk to you?

**notsailormoon:** sure!!

**notsailormoon:** did something happen?

**JengaRolling:** No I just had to talk

**JengaRolling:** You know I’m lesbian right?

**notsailormoon:** yes

**JengaRolling:** So I think I have a crush

**notsailormoon:** oh

**notsailormoon:** can I ask on who?

**JengaRolling:** Yes

**notsailormoon:** well then who is it?

**JengaRolling:** Christiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine Canigulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**notsailormoon:** OH   
**notsailormoon:** oh no

**notsailormoon:** are you ok?

**JengaRolling:** Yeah I’m ok

**JengaRolling:** It’s just

**JengaRolling:** I don’t think she likes girls

**JengaRolling:** But I’ll get over it.

**JengaRolling:** I get too many crushes for my own good

**JengaRolling:** This is just another one

 

**_faerie_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _. _

 

**faerie:** Guys

**IceQueen:** hello

**ghost:** Yo

**notapunwithmylastname:** Hello!

**faerie:** Can I complain for a second?

**IceQueen:** yes of course

**ghost:** Sure

**notapunwithmylastname:** Go ahead.

**faerie:** My crush is so freaking dense!!   
**ghost:** Oh

**IceQueen:** proceed

**faerie:** I tried giving her hints all day!!

**faerie:** But she thinks I’m just being “polite”!!

**faerie:** And she likes girls, so she’s just dense!!

**IceQueen:** the real wlw struggle

**IceQueen:** it happened to me today too

**notapunwithmylastname:** Why would Brooke think you were just being polite?

**notapunwithmylastname:** Doesn’t she know you’re lesbian?

**IceQueen:** ….

**IceQueen:** no?

**ghost:** Oh no.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Oh, no.

**IceQueen:** ANYWAY

**IceQueen:** Brooke was also wearing the cute pink fluffball earrings I gave her!!

**IceQueen:** For her birthday!!

**faerie:** Aww <3

**IceQueen:** Chris at least your crush isn’t straight

**IceQueen:** ACTUALLY

**IceQueen:** NONE of y’all crushes are straight

**IceQueen:** You’re all so lucky

**notapunwithmylastname:** Sorry about that.

 

**_nsync_ ** _ sent  _ **_readyplayerone_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**nsync:** michael

**readyplayerone:** what

**nsync:** i think i have a problem

**readyplayerone:** what kind of problem

**nsync:** a crush kind of problem

**readyplayerone:** oh no

**readyplayerone:** spill

**nsync:** i think i have a crush on someone i wasnt supposed to have a crush on

**readyplayerone:** why not

**nsync:** because

**nsync:** because hes my best friend dumbass

**readyplayerone:** OH

**readyplayerone:** oh no

**nsync:** and im horrible in every aspect

**nsync:** why would he love me back

**nsync:** *like

**readyplayerone:** youre not horrible in every aspect

**nsync:** yes i am

**readyplayerone:** no youre not

**nsync:** yes i am

**nsync:** now shut up

**nsync:** but you said you also have a problem

**readyplayerone:** i never said i also have a problem

**nsync:** pretend you did

**nsync:** what is it

**readyplayerone:** oh

**readyplayerone:** the same problem i guess

**nsync:** OH   
**nsync:** I KNEW IT   
**nsync:** I CALLED IT

**readyplayerone:** i never said i had a problem

**nsync:** BUT I

**readyplayerone:** i also never said it wasnt true

**nsync:** SO I DID CALL IT

**readyplayerone:** yes rich

**readyplayerone:** ive had a crush on jeremy since freshman year

**nsync:** OOOOH B O I

**readyplayerone:** rich stfu

**nsync:** ok

**readyplayerone:** how long have you liked jake

**nsync:** ever since i met him

**readyplayerone:** so since freshman year

**nsync:** no

**readyplayerone:** what

**nsync:** i actually met jake before i moved into middleborough

**readyplayerone:** oh

**readyplayerone:** when

**nsync:** i met jake when my parents took me to watch a play i didnt wanna see

**nsync:** there was a girl waiting for her parents outside the theatre

**nsync:** she talked to me

**nsync:** she asked me if i was excited to see the play

**nsync:** when i said no she asked me why

**nsync:** she said my lisp was cute

**nsync:** she said i was cute

**nsync:** and i never forgot her

**nsync:** mainly because she would be in a lot of places i was too

**nsync:** we became friends somehow

**nsync:** until we lost contact during 8th grade

**nsync:** but when i moved to middleborough there was a boy in my homeroom

**nsync:** “jake dillinger”

**nsync:** i remembered that last name instantly

**nsync:** and of course i was a little confused because i remembered a girl

**nsync:** and then

**nsync:** and then i saw him

**nsync:** boy was i awestruck

**nsync:** god was i in love with him

**nsync:** but i noticed

**nsync:** i noticed he was popular

**nsync:** he had a lot of people around him

**nsync:** i knew i didnt have a chance

**nsync:** and i knew he didnt remember me

**nsync:** but

**nsync:** but i was wrong

**nsync:** when he saw me

**nsync:** he didnt say anything

**nsync:** but he looked at me

**nsync:** he looked at me like i was a star or something

**nsync:** the way he looked at me

**nsync:** i know it didnt mean anything

**nsync:** but it did to me

**nsync:** oh god

**nsync:** he started walking toward me

**nsync:** but he was blocked by a wave of people

**nsync:** but the way he looked at me

**nsync:** its still imprinted in my head

**nsync:** ill never forget that

**nsync:** oh my god i was in love him

**nsync:** but i knew i didnt have a chance with him

**nsync:** after all he was perfect

**nsync:** i think you know what happened after that

**readyplayerone:** evil tictac in your brain

**nsync:** yup

**nsync:** and the evil tictac blocked out my feelings toward jake

**nsync:** i wanted to kill it and myself so many times

**nsync:** but i didnt

**nsync:** because jake was there for me

**nsync:** he made me happy

**nsync:** until he wasnt there

**nsync:** until he didnt make me happy anymore

**nsync:** until he started to make me sad

**nsync:** so

**nsync:** you know what happened then

**readyplayerone:** i know

**readyplayerone:** im sorry

**readyplayerone:** also i didnt know jake was trans

**nsync:** yeah

**nsync:** i dont know if he knows i know

**nsync:** at least your crush isnt straight michael

**readyplayerone:** that doesnt me hes interested in me

**readyplayerone:** because he isnt

**readyplayerone:** he already has a crush on a boy

**readyplayerone:** who isnt me

 

**_notsailormoon_ ** _ added  _ **_readyplayerone_ ** _ and  _ **_JengaRolling_ ** _ to  _ **_New Chat_ ** _. _

 

**_notsailormoon_ ** _ changed group name from  _ **_New Chat_ ** _ to  _ **_crushes of the same gender = suffering_ ** _. _

 

**readyplayerone:** what

**JengaRolling:** what?

**notsailormoon:** exactly what it seems!!

**readyplayerone:** hold up

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ added  _ **_nsync_ ** _ to  _ **_crushes of the same gender = suffering_ ** _. _

 

**nsync:** idk whats happening but 

**nsync:** i agree

**nsync:** like i love him 

**nsync:** but i suffer

**readyplayerone:** UP TOP   
**notsailormoon:** P R E A C H   
**JengaRolling:** RICHARD GORANSKI TELLING THE TRUTH

**readyplayerone:** anyway

**readyplayerone:** everyone here is gay correct

**nsync:** no im bi

**notsailormoon:** I’m pan

**readyplayerone:** oh

**JengaRolling:** aandd technically I’m an ace lesbian so

**readyplayerone:** OK

**readyplayerone:** DAMN

**notsailormoon:** anyway!!

**notsailormoon:** you guys can complain here all the time if you want!!

**nsync:** jake is straight

**JengaRolling:** Christine is straight

**readyplayerone:** jeremy isnt straight but he has a crush on someone else

**notsailormoon:** Chloe is also straight

**readyplayerone:** LET US CRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving  
> also Chloe is 100% a closeted nerd


	4. oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no

**_IceQueen_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsailormoon_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceQueen:** Brooke?

**notsailormoon:** yes?

**IceQueen:** I have something

**IceQueen:** somewhat important to tell you

**notsailormoon:** oh

**notsailormoon:** what is it?

**IceQueen:** can I tell you a story real quick?

**notsailormoon:** sure!!

**IceQueen:** there was a boy in 6th grade

**IceQueen:** he was what 6th grade popularity looked like

**IceQueen:** he had friends, a girlfriend, everything

**IceQueen:** (and he really loved his girlfriend)

**IceQueen:** until one day, he wasn't a boy anymore.

**IceQueen:** she was a girl now

**IceQueen:** she told her girlfriend

**IceQueen:** (who she still loved)

**IceQueen:** do you know what the girlfriend did?

**notsailormoon:** ...

**notsailormoon:** what?

**IceQueen:** she slapped her

**IceQueen:** she slapped her so hard it left a mark

**IceQueen:** an ugly mark

**IceQueen:** a big mark

**IceQueen:** she didn’t know what to do, so she distanced herself from everyone

**IceQueen:** her parents took her out and homeschooled her until she looked enough like a girl and decided to go back to school

**IceQueen:** no one recognized her, she was in heaven

**IceQueen:** she was starting to get popular again

**IceQueen:** (it was freshman year of high school)

**IceQueen:** not even her ex-girlfriend recognized her

**IceQueen:** the problem was, she wasn't truly friends with anyone

**IceQueen:** even when she was surrounded by people

**IceQueen:** she felt alone

**IceQueen:** until she was found by another girl

**IceQueen:** the other girl was short, blonde and she had brown eyes

**IceQueen:** the girl fell in love almost instantly

**IceQueen:** they became close friends

**IceQueen:** soon, the blonde was the girl’s only friend

**IceQueen:** only  _ real _ friend

**IceQueen:** and the girl was still in love

**IceQueen:** but then the blonde got a boyfriend

**IceQueen:** he was a dick

**IceQueen:** she didn’t trust him/

**IceQueen:** he cheated on the blonde

**IceQueen:** obviously, they broke up

**IceQueen:** the girl felt horrible for feeling hopeful

**IceQueen:** hopeful that the blonde would love her now

**IceQueen:** she didn’t say anything

**IceQueen:** they spent the rest of sophomore year normally, like they used to

**IceQueen:** until junior year started, and the girl’s feelings got stronger

**IceQueen:** and stronger

**IceQueen:** and stronger

**IceQueen:** and stronger

**IceQueen:** and she started getting angry at herself for feeling like that, so she took her anger out on everyone

**IceQueen:** even on the blonde by accident

**IceQueen:** she couldn’t apologize, she’d spill

**IceQueen:** and if she spilled, the blonde, her best friend and love of her life, would hate her

**IceQueen:** she couldn’t do that

**IceQueen:** then, the blonde got another boyfriend

**IceQueen:** he wasn't much compared to the last appearance-wise, but seemed loyal enough

**IceQueen:** he wasn't good enough for the blonde, but he didn’t seem bad

**IceQueen:** the girl had a lot of intrusive thoughts on how to get rid of him

**IceQueen:** she never acted upon them

**IceQueen:** until she got drunk at a halloween party that happened to catch on fire

**IceQueen:** she never intended to take him

**IceQueen:** she didn’t want to

**IceQueen:** she just wanted the blonde to be happy

**IceQueen:** she hated herself once she found out what she had done

**IceQueen:** she didn’t show her face in school until the day of the school play she was in

**IceQueen:** except everyone ended up with an evil iPod nano on their brain

**IceQueen:** the girl’s looked like herself

**IceQueen:** except back when she was a he

**IceQueen:** it looked like what she would’ve looked like if she was never a she in  the first place

**IceQueen:** and on that moment, it kept telling her

**IceQueen:** “if you were a boy, the blonde would love you”   
**IceQueen:** “if you weren’t a bitch, the blonde would love you”

**IceQueen:** “if you hadn’t done anything, the blonde would love you”

**IceQueen:** until the voice stopped

**IceQueen:** but even when it stopped, she could still hear it

**IceQueen:** it told her all of the same things

**IceQueen:** it didn’t hurt any less

**IceQueen:** she apologized to the blonde

**IceQueen:** the voice kept repeating:

**IceQueen:** “she’s going to hate you, she already hates you, she’ll never forgive you, do you really think you’re forgivable?, you’re such a bitch she’s never going to look at you again”

**IceQueen:** but the blonde forgave her

**IceQueen:** somehow

**IceQueen:** somehow the blonde, her best friend, her only friend, the love of her life, forgave her for all she’d done

**IceQueen:** the girl is still in love with the blonde

**notsailormoon:** Chloe…

**IceQueen:** yes?

**notsailormoon:** are you the girl?

**IceQueen:** yes

**notsailormoon:** who is the girl’s ex-girlfriend?

**IceQueen:** Madeline

**notsailormoon:** ...is that why you hate Madeline so much?

**IceQueen:** yes

**notsailormoon:** Chloe…

**IceQueen:** yes?

**notsailormoon:** am I the blonde?

**IceQueen:** …

**IceQueen:** yes

**IceQueen:** I’m sorry

**IceQueen:** Brooke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i'm starving


	5. oh no 2: electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to make a joke but i don't even know where the "electric boogaloo" thing came from please inform me

**_IceQueen_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _. _

 

**IceQueen:** guys I think I fucked up

**notapunwithmylastname:** How so?

**IceQueen:** I told Brooke I like her

**faerie:** :o

**ghost:** Congrats!!

**IceQueen:** no “congrats” J a c o b

**faerie:** Did it go bad?

**IceQueen:** I don’t know

**IceQueen:** she saw my messages

**IceQueen:** but she didn’t say anything

**ghost:** Oh no.

**notapunwithmylastname:** I’m sorry about that, Chloe.

**IceQueen:** Don’t worry

**IceQueen:** I’ll get over it

**notapunwithmylastname:** How long have you had that crush?

**IceQueen:** ….

**IceQueen:** since freshman year, the year we met

**notapunwithmylastname:** Oh, I’m so sorry.

**IceQueen:** I’ll get over it

**IceQueen:** don’t worry

 

**_notsailormoon_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_crushes of the same gender = suffering_ ** _. _

 

**notsailormoon:** guys I think I fucked up

**readyplayerone:** why

**nsync:** why

**JengaRolling:** How?

**notsailormoon:** Chloe

**nsync:** what happened

**notsailormoon:** Chloe

**notsailormoon:** Chloe told me she likes me

**readyplayerone:** WHAT   
**nsync:** WHAT   
**JengaRolling:** HOW DID YOU RESPOND??

**notsailormoon:** that’s the thing

**notsailormoon:** I didn’t

**readyplayerone:** WHAT   
**nsync:** WHY   
**JengaRolling:** Why??

**notsailormoon:** maybe

**notsailormoon:** maybe it was just a joke

**readyplayerone:** why would she make that joke

**readyplayerone:** isnt she a lot nicer now

**notsailormoon:** yes, but

**notsailormoon:** but what if she did make that joke?

**readyplayerone:** she wouldnt brooke

**JengaRolling:** Brookie

**JengaRolling:** Is it ok if I call you Brookie?

**notsailormoon:** yes it is

**JengaRolling:** Ok, then

**JengaRolling:** Brookie, I was with Chloe those days she stayed home

**JengaRolling:** She was acting like she just went through a break-up with you

**JengaRolling:** I told her I wouldn't say this, but she’s deeply in love with you

**JengaRolling:** She’d never make that joke

**notsailormoon:** oh

**notsailormoon:** Oh

**notsailormoon:** I need to text her back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this was so short
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	6. oh no 3: the return of the oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the aftermath of the oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u get the joke in the title i Will gift u a oneshot im not joking

**_notsailormoon_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceQueen_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notsailormoon:** Chloe

**IceQueen:** ...Brooke

**notsailormoon:** first off, I’m sorry I ghosted you

**IceQueen:** I understand

**IceQueen:** that was unprompted, I shouldn’t have said it

**notsailormoon:** NO!   
**notsailormoon:** no, that’s not why I did it

**notsailormoon:** I panicked, that’s why

**IceQueen:** Oh

**IceQueen:** I’m sorry

**notsailormoon:** nnnOOO!!

**notsailormoon:** Don’t apologize!

**notsailormoon:** I’ll tell you what I mean through a story, is that ok?

**IceQueen:** sure

**notsailormoon:** I’m not very good at telling stories, so I’m sorry

**notsailormoon:** there was a girl in high school, start of freshman year

**notsailormoon:** she didn’t want to be there

**notsailormoon:** until she saw the prettiest girl she’d ever seen

**notsailormoon:** tall, brunette, and she had blue eyes

**notsailormoon:** she was (and still is) beautiful

**notsailormoon:** so she went to talk to her

**notsailormoon:** it was the best decision in her life

**notsailormoon:** she eventually fell in love with the brunette

**notsailormoon:** the brunette messed up with her

**notsailormoon:** but she forgave her

**notsailormoon:** everyone makes mistakes

**notsailormoon:** why should the girl she loved be any different?

**notsailormoon:** problem is, the girl would never be brave enough to tell the brunette she loved her

**notsailormoon:** until the brunette told her herself.

**notsailormoon:** was that ok?

**notsailormoon:** Chloe?

**notsailormoon:** are you there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was not joking about the "i will gift u a oneshot" thing if u get my joke ill actually write u a thing  
> also i've seen y'alls comments and i'm sorry bout all the cliffhangers
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	7. oh no 4: the end of the oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the aftermath of the aftermath of the oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long asfgfgagspf

**_IceQueen_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsailromoon_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceQueen:** Brooke

**notsailormoon:** Chloe…?

**IceQueen:** I’m sorry I didn’t respond

**notsailormoon:** it’s ok, I didn’t either

**notsailormoon:** I’m sorry

**IceQueen:** BROOKE DON’T APOLOGIZE!!

**IceQueen:** DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW??

**notsailormoon:** ?

**IceQueen:** Brooke, I love you so much

**IceQueen:** I’m so happy

**IceQueen:** I’m so happy!!

**IceQueen:** you love me too!!

**IceQueen:** this is the happiest I’ve been in a while!!

**notsailormoon:** really?!

**IceQueen:** yes!!   
**notsailormoon:** oh my god!!

**notsailormoon:** I’m also the happiest I’ve been in a while right now!!

**IceQueen:** Brooke I love you so much

**notsailormoon:** nooo

**notsailormoon:** I love you so much!!

**IceQueen:** AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA

**notsailormoon:** <3

**IceQueen:** so

**IceQueen:** wanna go on a date??

**notsailormoon:** OF FUCKING COURSE!!

**notsailormoon:** :D

**IceQueen:** =D

**notsailormoon:** I love you

**IceQueen:** no

**IceQueen:** I love you

**notsailormoon:** <33

**IceQueen:** Brooklyn Lauren Lohst, I love you so much

**notsailormoon:** Chloe Katlyn Garcia Valentine, I love you with all of my heart.

**IceQueen:** Ahshajajkaldlqndoqnslak

**IceQueen:** <3

**IceQueen:** I love you

**notsailormoon:** I love you more

 

**_IceQueen_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _. _

 

**IceQueen:** call me a lucky bastard and get me out of this chat for I am no longer suffering

**ghost:** What

**notapunwithmylastname:** What?

**IceQueen:** Brooke told me she likes me back

**ghost:** YOOOO

**notapunwithmylastname:** I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

**faerie:** Oh my gosh I’m so proud!!

**IceQueen:** thank you guys

**IceQueen:** also I was joking do not remove me

**ghost:** Ok I won’t

**IceQueen:** c:

**ghost:** Chloe no

**IceQueen:** Chloe yes

**notapunwithmylastname:** Chloe, yes.

**IceQueen:** c:

**ghost:** Jeremy why are you encouraging her?

**IceQueen:** Jake shush let the twink speak

**notapunwithmylastname:** Chloe.

**IceQueen:** yes?

**notapunwithmylastname:** I will sell my soul to you for you to not call me a twink.

**IceQueen:** do I look like a devil

**ghost:** Sometimes

**IceQueen:** JAKE NO ONE ASKED YOU

 

**_notsailormoon_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_crushes of the same gender = suffering_ ** _. _

 

**notsailormoon:** hey!!

**readyplayerone:** hey

**nsync:** hey

**JengaRolling:** Hi

**notsailormoon:** Chloe and I are going a date

**readyplayerone:** WHAT   
**nsync:** WHEN   
**JengaRolling:** I’M PROUD!!

**notsailormoon:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason Brooke was GhostedTM was because Chloe was having a Major Gay BreakdownTM
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	8. the next arc begins (ft. all of charlie's headcanons no one asked for)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a (almost) plotless chapter that just makes me happy  
> also charlie is Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this one is kinda plotless,,,,,, almost  
> this one is set a while after the last one, which means Chloe and Brooke have gone on Multiple dates at this point  
> (also I just listened to the black suits by Joe Iconis it's so g o o d)

__**_IceQueen_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_SKELETON WAR PREPARATIONS!!_ **

 

**IceQueen:** guys

**IceQueen:** I have something to tell you all.

**notapunwithmylastname:** Go ahead, Chloe.

**readyplayerone:** im ready

**faerie:** Do it!!

**JengaRolling:** Ooh b o i

 

**_IceQueen_ ** _ changed their username to  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _. _

 

**nsync:** :o

**nsync:** i did not know that

**IceLesbian:** (yes you did)

**nsync:** (maybe i suspected it)

**ghost:** I’m?? So proud??

**readyplayerone:** wHAT

**IceLesbian:** yup

**IceLesbian:** gayest lesbian to ever lesbian bby

**readyplayerone:** lmao

 

**_notsailormoon_ ** _ changed their username to  _ **_pansailorscout._ **

 

**nsync:** for someone who said they dont like to get called sailor moon you seem really into this idea

**pansailorscout:** listen

**pansailorscout:** who doesn’t wanna be a sailor scout?

**readyplayerone:** i do

**notapunwithmylastname:** I do.

**ghost:** I sure as hell do

**RollingHomoace:** Same here

**acerie:** Ditto.

**nsync:** shit

**IceLesbian:** also, if anyone cares

**IceLesbian:** Brooke and I are dating

**nsync:** I KNEW IT

**IceLesbian:** Brooke did you tell em

**pansailorscout:** I told them we went on a date I’m sorry

**IceLesbian:** NO

**IceLesbian:** DON’T APOLOGIZE!!

**IceLesbian:** I love you   
**nsync:** gay

**IceLesbian:** *lesbian

**nsync:** ozuvgsoguzhg

**readyplayerone:** here i come

 

**_readyplayerone_ ** _ changed their username to  _ **_readygayerone_ ** _. _

 

**readygayerone:** everyone already knew

**readygayerone:** but

**readygayerone:** why not

**pansailorscout:** :D

**notapunwithmylastname:** Can I do it?

**readygayerone:** yes please

 

**_notapunwithmylastname_ ** _ changed their username to  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _. _

 

**nsync:** oh shit jeremys ace

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yup! Biromantic, by the way.

**readygayerone:** nice

**IceLesbian:** I support you Jeremy

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** :D

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy I’m so sorry

**IceLesbian:** about the halloween party

**IceLesbian:** really

**IceLesbian:** I didn’t mean to do any of what I did

**IceLesbian:** alcohol + whatever the fuck else was in that beer + constant intrusive thoughts  **IceLesbian:** are not a good combination

**IceLesbian:** I know it’s been a long time

**IceLesbian:** but I’m still so sorry

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe, it’s ok.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I understand that you didn’t mean to do anything.

**IceLesbian:** hnnnng

**IceLesbian:** I’m still sorry

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe, you don’t have to apologize anymore.   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I understood from the first time you said sorry that you truly were.

**IceLesbian:** I’m still sorry

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Well, I accept all of your apologies.

**IceLesbian:** thank you

**IceLesbian:** also

**IceLesbian:** if it’s not rude

**IceLesbian:** how come you identify as ace?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Well, I’m kinda... 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Disgusted?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** At the thought of actually _ having  _ sex?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** It doesn’t feel natural to just…

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Think of that?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Think of  _ me _ doing that, more specifically.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Do you understand?

**IceLesbian:** kinda

**IceLesbian:** I mean

**IceLesbian:** I get it

**IceLesbian:** but I’ve never been through that

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Ok.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Thank you for understanding.

**IceLesbian:** still sorry about the whole thing

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** If it isn’t rude, how come you’re talking about this again now?

**IceLesbian:** I think that

**IceLesbian:** I maybe thought that what I did then could’ve led you to identifying as ace?

**IceLesbian:** because of

**IceLesbian:** whatever the fuck I even did

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’m sorry that you thought that.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I promise, it’s not.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I actually consider you one of my closest friends.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Who else would I (jokingly) yell at for not drinking a milkshake properly?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Who else would laugh when I say that 525,600 minutes is too much?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** (Hopefully not laughing  _ at _ me.)

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Who else would be the only one who doesn’t make fun of me when I play a specific game series I will not mention because Michael steals my phone all the time?

**IceLesbian:** agfagdsgfasdf

**IceLesbian:** guess you’re right

**IceLesbian:** thank you

**IceLesbian:** (also I’m n e v e r laughing at you)

**IceLesbian:** (I’m laughing with you)

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** <3

**IceLesbian:** (still don’t understand why you draw the line at 525,600)

**IceLesbian:** (but ok)

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** (IT’S TOO MANY MINUTES.)

 

**_faerie_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_SKELETON WAR PREPARATIONS!!_ **

 

**faerie:** Can I do it??

**ghost:** Yes of course

 

**_faerie_ ** _ changed their username to  _ **_acerie_ ** _. _

 

**acerie:** It’s bad, but I tried??

**JengaRolling:** I’m proud!!

**acerie:** Panromantic asexual, in case you wanted to know ^-^

 

**_JengaRolling_ ** _ changed their username to  _ **_RollingHomoace_ ** _. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** and that’s the tea

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What is the tea?

**RollingHomoace:** I am beauty, I am ace, and I’m gay

**ghost:** My turn?

**nsync:** yes blease

 

**_ghost_ ** _ changed their username to  _ **_notsure._ **

 

**notsure:** By which I mean I don’t really know what I am

**notsure:** I just know I’m not straight.

**IceLesbian:** I’m proud of you Jake!!

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Congrats!

**nsync:** oh thats cool

**nsync:** congrats

 

**_nsync_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_crushes of the same gender = suffering_ ** _. _

 

**nsync:** GUYS

**nsync:** THIS IS BAD

**readygayerone:** why

**pansailorscout:** what is bad?

**nsync:** I FEEL

**nsync:** HOPEFUL

**nsync:** BC JAKE ISNT STRAIGHT

**nsync:** BUT HOPE ISNT A GOOD THING

**nsync:** EVER

**RollingHomoace:** B I T C H

**RollingHomoace:** I’M ALSO HOPEFUL

**RollingHomoace:** CHRISTINE IS INTO GIRLS

**RollingHomoace:** WE’RE GONNA DIE

 

**_notsure_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _. _

 

**notsure:** GUYS DO YOU THINK I CAN START TRYING TO FLIRT WITH RICH NOW THAT HE KNOWS I’M NOT STRAIGHT??

**IceLesbian:** yes

**acerie:** Yes!!   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes.

**notsure:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOW DO I FLIRT   
**IceLesbian:** hold on didn’t you flirt with Christine back a while ago?

**notsure:** Bold of you to assume I was good at it

**IceLesbian:** @acerie, please confirm

**acerie:** I thought it was super sweet for all it counts

**notsure:** SHIT   
**notsure:** I’m never gonna get Rich to like me back

 

**_nsync_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsure_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**nsync:** jake

**notsure:** Yes?

**nsync:** quick question

**nsync:** actually two ones

**notsure:** Go ahead!   
**nsync:** one

**nsync:** how did you know you werent straight

**notsure:** Well uh

**notsure:** There’s this boy

**notsure:** And he’s super cute

**notsure:** And I like him

**notsure:** I t h i n k

**nsync:** oh

**nsync:** ok

 

**_nsync_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_crushes of the same gender = suffering_ ** _. _

 

**nsync:** jake likes someone

**nsync:** who isnt me

**RollingHomoace:** Did he say it wasn't you?

**nsync:** no

**nsync:** but why would it be

**nsync:** im horrible in every way

**nsync:** every

**nsync:** single

**nsync:** way

**nsync:** but its ok

**nsync:** i didnt expect him to like me back anyway

 

**_nsync_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsure_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**nsync:** two

**nsync:** why was your original user ghost

**notsure:** Didn’t I say it?

**notsure:** Because it’s cool

**nsync:** jake i dont believe that

**nsync:** you can tell me anything

**notsure:** Because

**notsure:** Well

**notsure:** I feel sorta

**notsure:** Erased?

**notsure:** Invisible

**notsure:** Not just in the group, anywhere

**notsure:** Even in my family

**notsure:** You probably don’t know, but I have 3 older sisters

**notsure:** My parents always paid more attention to them

**notsure:** *pay

**notsure:** So I normally feel a little erased

**notsure:** Or invisible

**notsure:** Like a ghost

**notsure:** I’m sorry you probably didn’t wanna hear that

**nsync:** jake its ok

**nsync:** i dont mind

**nsync:** im your best friend right

**notsure:** Yes of course

**nsync:** you can talk to me anytime

**nsync:** seriously

**notsure:** Thank you

**notsure:** Can I tell you something?

**nsync:** yea sure

**notsure:** I

**notsure:** I really

**notsure:** I just,

**notsure:** I don’t even know what to say

**notsure:** I just

**notsure:** Thank you 

**notsure:** <3

**nsync:** thats gay

**notsure:** RICH SHUT UP!!

**notsure:** Actually please don’t shut up

**notsure:** But s t o p

**nsync:** lmao

 

**_notsure_ ** _ sent a message to group chat _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering._ **

 

**notsure:** I almost messed up

**IceLesbian:** what

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What?

**notsure:** I almost told Rich I like him

**IceLesbian:** yOU SHOULD’VE SAID IT   
**notsure:** NO I SHOULDN’T   
**IceLesbian:** YES YOU SHOULD’VE

**notsure:** NO

**IceLesbian:** YES   
**notsure:** NO   
**IceLesbian:** YES   
**notsure:** N O

**IceLesbian:** fine

**IceLesbian:** but you should

**IceLesbian:** eventually

**notsure:** fffffffffiIIIINE

**notsure:** Eventually

**notsure:** Not now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive all the platonic!more than hang that will come, i just love them so much  
> also ace!Jeremy comes from a headcanon that I found on tumblr, it is Not originally mine  
> and rich and jake are going to be i d i o t s  
> \+ the "525,600 minutes are too many for one year" thing is Actually my factual opinion. w h y a r e y e a r s s o l o n g
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	9. high school awesomeness personified can't flirt, takes advice from the gayest girl in school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title gives you everything tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charlie: *has revised every chapter five billion times before even posting chapter one*  
> charlie:  
> charlie: *stays five hours revising this one chapter*

**_notsure_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _. _

 

**notsure:** Guys how should I start flirting with the boy I’ve had a crush on since before I even knew I had a crush on him?

**acerie:** I think you shouldn’t try too hard

**acerie:** I mean, try, but not too hard

**notsure:** Ok, I won’t

**IceLesbian:** leave him subtle hints

**IceLesbian:** like

**IceLesbian:** send him random messages saying how much you appreciate him

**notsure:** Ok

**notsure:** I’ll try that

**notsure:** Jeremy?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What is this “flirting” you speak of?

**notsure:** Ok nevermind

 

**_notsure_ ** _ sent  _ **_nsync_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notsure:** Hey!

**nsync:** hi

**notsure:** I just wanted to say hey

**nsync:** oh

**nsync:** why

**notsure:** Because you’re amazing??

**nsync:** no im not

**notsure:** Yes you are??

**nsync:** no im not

**notsure:** Yes

**nsync:** no

**notsure:** Yes

**nsync:** no

**notsure:** Yes

**nsync:** no

**notsure:** Yes

**notsure:** End of discussion

**nsync:** audgofgsgp

**nsync:** why this all of a sudden

**notsure:** I dunno

**notsure:** I just felt like it

**nsync:** oh

**nsync:** thanks

**notsure:** Just another reminder

**notsure:** You’re really awesome

**nsync:** no im not

**notsure:** Yes you are

**nsync:** no im not

**notsure:** Yes you are!!

**nsync:** fffffffiiiinnneeeee

**nsync:** i give up

**notsure:** You’re awesome!!

**nsync:** aoiyfuypiestfbcaenfawfopw

**notsure:** I’m assuming that’s good??

**nsync:** very good

**notsure:** Nice!!

**notsure:** I gotta go now

**notsure:** Sorry

**notsure:** Love you

 

**_nsync_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_crushes of the same gender = suffering_ ** _. _

 

**nsync:** GUYS

 

**_nsync_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_crushes of the same gender = suffering_ ** _ an image. _

 

**pansailorscout:** OH   
**readygayerone:** OH   
**RollingHomoace:** OH

**nsync:** he obviously doesnt mean it like that

**nsync:** but i can dream right

 

**_notsure_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _ an image. _

 

**notsure:** Did I do good??

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** WAIT.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** THE “GOTTA GO, LOVE YOU” THING.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’VE DONE THAT BEFORE.

**IceLesbian:** wHAT

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’VE SENT MICHAEL A TEXT LIKE THAT BEFORE.

**acerie:** WHAT??

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I DID IT COMPLETELY ON AUTOMATIC.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I DIDN’T MEAN TO.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** BUT, I DID ANYWAY.

**IceLesbian:** r/oopsdidntmeanto

**notsure:** Chloe no

**IceLesbian:** Chloe yes

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe, yes, but not now.

**IceLesbian:** ok

**notsure:** Anyway

**notsure:** Did I do good??

**IceLesbian:** yes

**notsure:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hapPY FIRST DAY OF HALLOWEEN!!
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	10. it's just Rich and Jake talking enjoy it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i'm putting the summaries in the titles at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't take the "enjoy it" too seriously lmao

**_notsure_ ** _ sent  _ **_nsync_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notsure:** Hey!!

**nsync:** hi

**notsure:** How was your day today?

**nsync:** kinda bad

**notsure:** Wanna talk about it?

**nsync:** yes

**nsync:** but i dont wanna make you listen to it

**notsure:** I don’t mind!!   
**notsure:** Like I said, you’re my best friend.

**nsync:** jake

**notsure:** Yes?

**nsync:** what did i do to deserve you

**notsure:** Ashudpauisgdfydgfnpdgf

**nsync:** oh no

**nsync:** im rubbing off on you

**notsure:** I don’t mind you rubbing off on me

**notsure:** Out of everyone, you’re the best one to do so

**nsync:** pausegfpawfpafgpagfapdv

**notsure:** Pause?

**nsync:** what

 

**_notsure_ ** _ sent  _ **_nsync_ ** _ an image. _

 

**nsync:** OH

**nsync:** nice

**notsure:** Why is that nice??

**notsure:** Not that it’s a bad thing that it’s nice

**notsure:** I just wanna know why

**nsync:** idk

**nsync:** i like finding words or almost words in keyboard smashes

**nsync:** its fun

**notsure:** You do have a valid point

**notsure:** Anyway

**notsure:** What about your bad day?

**nsync:** i dont even remember why it was bad

**nsync:** having you talk to me makes it better

**notsure:** Aswadugaoeifpsrfga

**nsync:** you always start your keyboard smashes with as

**nsync:** why do i think thats intentional

**notsure:** It isn’t

**notsure:** It just happens

**nsync:** oh

**nsync:** wow

**nsync:** hey

**notsure:** What?

**nsync:** i

**nsync:** i think that

**nsync:** no wait not that

**nsync:** just

**nsync:** thank you

**notsure:** For what?

**nsync:** for everything

**nsync:** really

**nsync:** thank you so much

**nsync:** for being here for me

**nsync:** i dont deserve you

**notsure:** No,  _ I _ don’t deserve  _ you _

**notsure:** You’re also always here for me

**notsure:** Don’t forget that

**notsure:** You’re amazing

**nsync:** except im not

**notsure:** Yes you are

**nsync:** no im not

**notsure:** Yes you are

**nsync:** im not doing this again

**notsure:** I’ll take it

**notsure:** <3

**nsync:** gay

**notsure:** You’re bi, what’s your point?

**nsync:** hm

**nsync:** guess youre right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's short pasugfasgfdvgsf
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	11. high school awesomeness personified and gayest girl in school have some bonding time (kinda) with a side of awkward high school junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's a long-ass title lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't upload yesterday!! I had a friend over and we went to watch The Phantom of The Opera!! I Did Not Sleep, We Got Back Home At 12:00AM.  
> save me

**_notsure_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notsure:** Chloe

**notsure:** Chloe

**notsure:** Chloe

**notsure:** Chloe

**notsure:** Chloe Valentine

**notsure:** Chloe Katlyn Valentine

**notsure:** Chloe Katlyn Garcia Valentine

**notsure:** Lesbian

**notsure:** Lesbian

**notsure:** Lesbian

**notsure:** Lesbian

**notsure:** Lesbian

**notsure:** Lesbian

**notsure:** Lesbian who’s dating Brooke

**notsure:** Brooke’s girlfriend

**notsure:** Brooke’s girlfriend

**notsure:** Brooke’s girlfriend

**notsure:** Ice queen

**notsure:** Ice queen

**notsure:** Ice queen

**notsure:** Ice lesbian

**notsure:** Ice lesbian

**notsure:** Ice lesbian

**IceLesbian:** the fuck do you want Jake

**notsure:** Hi

**IceLesbian:** was

**IceLesbian:** that

**IceLesbian:** it

**notsure:** No

**notsure:** How do I ask Rich out?

**IceLesbian:** bitch

**IceLesbian:** how would I know

**IceLesbian:** I know my girlfriend

**IceLesbian:** NOT your future boyfriend

**notsure:** ASDGODXHGSHG

**IceLesbian:** IT’S A VALID WAY TO REFER TO RICH

**notsure:** NO IT’S NOT

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes?

**IceLesbian:** is “Jake’s future boyfriend” a valid way of referring to Rich?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Why?

**IceLesbian:** no reason

**IceLesbian:** thanks

**IceLesbian:** also

**IceLesbian:** let’s go get boba tea later

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Of course!

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Text me when?

**IceLesbian:** oh obviously

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsure_ ** _ an image. _

 

**IceLesbian:** SEE?

**notsure:** wHY WOULD BRING JEREMY INTO THIS

**IceLesbian:** because you trust him more than you trust me

**notsure:** Asdhasdgasfs

**IceLesbian:** anyway

**IceLesbian:** what does your future boyfriend like

**notsure:** Chloe

**notsure:** I will give you everything I own if you stop calling Rich that

**IceLesbian:** does everything you own include two apartments and one house

**notsure:** Th

**notsure:** Those belong to my sisters

**IceLesbian:** so no?

**notsure:** No

**IceLesbian:** then it’s not enough

**notsure:** Asdafafhdsagh

**IceLesbian:** so I will Not stop referring to your future boyfriend as your future boyfriend

**notsure:** Fine I give up

**notsure:** But what do you mean?

**IceLesbian:** does he have any places he likes to go

**IceLesbian:** you can take him there as a date

**notsure:** Oh!!

**notsure:** Ok!!

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceLesbian:** lesgo

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** =D

**IceLesbian:** that’s adorable wtf

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the platonic!More Than Hang, but I love it lmao
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	12. let's be honest richjake is a lot less dramatic than pinkberry smh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake isn't a coward anymore!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that title is so long i regret it

**_notsure_ ** _ sent  _ **_nsync_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notsure:** Hey!!

**nsync:** hey

**notsure:** Can I ask you something?

**nsync:** of course

**nsync:** shoot

**notsure:** Would you

**notsure:** Mayhaps

**nsync:** mayhaps isnt a word jakey

**notsure:** M a y h a p s

**notsure:** Wanna go on a date with me?

**nsync:** what

**notsure:** I mean if you don’t want to that’s perfectly fine I hope this doesn’t make anything weird I just thought I’d ask since I’ve liked you for a while so I hope this doesn’t make anything awkward I’m sorry

**notsure:** I’m sorry

**nsync:** what no

**nsync:** dont apologize

**nsync:** oh my god im so happy

**notsure:** ?

**nsync:** oh god

**nsync:** yes

**nsync:** yes i will most definitely go on a date with you

**nsync:** oh god

**notsure:** Oh

**notsure:** OH

**notsure:** !!!!

**notsure:** :D

**notsure:** Wait hold on I didn’t think you were gonna say yes

**notsure:** I didn’t plan this far

**notsure:** Fuck

**nsync:** dumbass

**nsync:** i love you

**notsure:** :D

**nsync:** srsly though what are we gonna do

**notsure:** You can choose

**notsure:** Surprise me

**nsync:** sadhsfafasfaliogfsp

**notsure:** Sad?

**nsync:** what

 

**_notsure_ ** _ sent  _ **_nsync_ ** _ an image. _

 

**nsync:** nice

**nsync:** but im the opposite of sad rn

**notsure:** Aspsudgfasgag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mayhaps
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	13. aftermath of.... the last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a while later after the last chapter which i will N O T type out, which means they’ve gone on a few dates now <3
> 
> also charlie can’t make these longer knowing that these boys are waaaaaaayy less dramatic than brooke/chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double update?? because charlie feels like shit since they didn't update yesterday??? it's more likely than you think

**_nsync_ ** _ sent  _ **_notsure_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**nsync:** jake

**nsync:** jake

**nsync:** jake

**nsync:** jake

**nsync:** jakey

**nsync:** jakey

**nsync:** jakey

**nsync:** jakey

**nsync:** jakey

**nsync:** jakey

**notsure:** Hello!!

**notsure:** Is everything ok??

**nsync:** ye

**nsync:** i just wanted to see if you were ok

**nsync:** if you got home safely

**notsure:** Asfudgsddgfsg

**notsure:** I did

**notsure:** <3

**nsync:** which one is it this week

**notsure:** Apartment #2

**notsure:** Carrie’s

**nsync:** oh

**nsync:** ok

**nsync:** youll be ok right

**notsure:** Yes

**notsure:** I’ve been here a lot before :)

**nsync:** sorry i just

**nsync:** cant stand the thought of you not being ok

**notsure:** Asohdsfsafasshgdhg

**nsync:** so whats going on now

**notsure:** What?

**nsync:** with us

**nsync:** are we dating now

**nsync:** i mean

**nsync:** weve gone on a few dates

**nsync:** what does it mean

**notsure:** If you want us to be I guess

**notsure:** Dating, that is

**nsync:** i want to if you want to

**notsure:** I want to

**nsync:** then i want to

**notsure:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**nsync:** *as

**notsure:** NoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOO

**nsync:** :(

**notsure:** NO

**notsure:** NO SAD FACE!!!

**notsure:** I don’t like you being sad

**nsync:** :)

**notsure:** That thing is filled with malice

**nsync:** i know

**nsync:** thats why i used it

**notsure:** I love you dumbass

**nsync:** i love you too

**nsync:** dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	14. the richjake arc was so short i'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rich and jake do a thing (no it's not the thing it's just a thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i am back to updating everyday!!  
> also i watched the great comet of 1812 live yesterday!! so that was fun

**_notsure_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_SKELETON WAR PREPARATIONS!!_ **

 

**notsure:** Guys

**notsure:** I have something really cool to show you

**nsync:** so do i

**nsync:** wHaT a CoInCiDeNcE

 

**_notsure_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_SKELETON WAR PREPARATIONS!!_ ** _ an image. _

 

**_nsync_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_SKELETON WAR PREPARATIONS!!_ ** _ an image. _

 

**readygayerone:** WHAT   
**IceLesbian:** WHAT?   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** WHAT?!

**acerie:** WHAT??

**RollingHomoace:** WHAT   
**pansailorscout:** WHAT?

**notsure:** SURPRISE, WE’RE DATING NOW!!   
**RollingHomoace:** OMFG   
**RollingHomoace:** GUYS I’M SO PROUD OF YOU   
**IceLesbian:** I’M SO PROUD OF YOU JAKE

**readygayerone:** IM SO PROUD

**acerie:** OAISYDFTPFPTFA YOU GUYS!!

**pansailorscout:** YOU GUYS I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I think it’s safe to say we all are!

**readygayerone:** yup

**pansailorscout:** i can back it up

**IceLesbian:** accurate

**acerie:** For sure!!

**RollingHomoace:** Definitely

**notsure:** Thank you all so much asoydafopagg

**nsync:** are we speaking gay now

**readygayerone:** aisygfoys

**pansailorscout:** pigouftdhp

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Aisgfapgpfg.

**readygayerone:** jer

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes?

**readygayerone:** did

**readygayerone:** did you just use correct grammar rules on a keyboard smash

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes.

**nsync:** jeremy what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll let you guess what the pictures were, but they were the same picture  
> also jeremy's correct grammar on keyboard smashes is gonna be used a l o t
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	15. ooooh b o i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of somETHING NEW--  
> t h e s t a r t o f t h e n e x t a r c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cinnabun arc begins!! srsly there is not enough cinnabun content  
> (psst i have a cinnabun one-shot posted hahahahahhahahiusgdpagfi i want readers i'm desperate)

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_crushes of the same gender = suffering_ ** _. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** Now that @pansailorscout and @nsync are both in happy relationships with their crushes

**RollingHomoace:** Can I complain?

**nsync:** yes

**readygayerone:** yes

**pansailorscout:** of course honey!!

**RollingHomoace:** I love Christine

**RollingHomoace:** But she’s so dense

**RollingHomoace:** I’ve been trying to flirt with her all day!!

**RollingHomoace:** Didn’t you see it today??

**nsync:** i did

**readygayerone:** i did

**pansailorscout:** I did

**RollingHomoace:** UUUUuuuuuuuugggghhhhhhh

**RollingHomoace:** I legit used some pick-up lines

**RollingHomoace:** BUT SHE PASSED THEM OFF AS JOKES??

**RollingHomoace:** UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH

**RollingHomoace:** I love her so much

**RollingHomoace:** Ugh

**RollingHomoace:** Kill me

**nsync:** no

**readygayerone:** no

**pansailorscout:** no

**RollingHomoace:** U G H

 

**_acerie_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _. _

 

**acerie:** Since @IceLesbian and @notsure are in happy, loving relationships

**acerie:** Am I still allowed to complain?

**IceLesbian:** yes

**notsure:** Yes

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Sure.

**acerie:** I think Jenna was trying to flirt with me

**IceLesbian:** Jenna?

**notsure:** Jenna?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Wait, is your crush on Jenna?

**acerie:** …

**acerie:** Gosh darn it.

**IceLesbian:** IT IS   
**notsure:** IT IS   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Is it?

**acerie:** Yyyyyyyyyyyyesssssssss

**IceLesbian:** OH   
**notsure:** OH   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** OH.

**notsure:** Anyway

**notsure:** She was flirting with you??

**acerie:** Probably not.

**acerie:** I think she was just joking

**acerie:** So I laughed it all off

**acerie:** I’m scared

**acerie:** Maybe I messed up the one chance I had with her

**acerie:** D:

**IceLesbian:** oh

**notsure:** Oh

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh, I’m so sorry.

 

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent  _ **_acerie_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** Hi Christine!!

**RollingHomoace:** <3

**acerie:** Hi, Jenna!

**acerie:** You were acting a little different today??

**acerie:** Are you ok??

**acerie:** Did something happen??

**RollingHomoace:** Dw abt it

**RollingHomoace:** It was nothing

**acerie:** It’s just

**acerie:** You never make those kinds of jokes??

**RollingHomoace:** I’m sorry if it freaked you out or smthn

**acerie:** No it’s fine!!

**RollingHomoace:** <3

**RollingHomoace:** Hey I saw the movie theatre was doing a rerun of a few movies, and uh

 

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent  _ **_acerie_ ** _ an image. _

 

**acerie:** AAAAAAAH!!

**acerie:** <333

**RollingHomoace:** Wanna go see it?

**acerie:** YES!!

**RollingHomoace:** Ok, should I buy tickets for after tomorrow?

**RollingHomoace:** After school?

**acerie:** Yes please

**RollingHomoace:** Ok

**RollingHomoace:** <3

 

**_acerie_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _. _

 

**acerie:** GUYS

**IceLesbian:** what

**notsure:** What?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What?

 

**_acerie_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _ an image. _

 

**IceLesbian:** what

**acerie:** IT’S BASICALLY A DATE??

**acerie:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** AAH!

**IceLesbian:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA   
**notsure:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_crushes of the same gender = suffering an image_ ** _. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** Are y’all proud of me??

**readygayerone:** very much

**nsync:** yes

**pansailorscout:** a lot!!

**RollingHomoace:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we gO
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	16. just a chapter that has no plot really i just love my girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlie back at it again with the summary on the title (in the title?? wut is englis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie? Projecting onto all the girls somehow? It’s more likely than you think

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ added  _ **_pansailorscout_ ** _ ,  _ **_acerie_ ** _ and  _ **_RollingHomoace_ ** _ to  _ **_New Chat_ ** _. _

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_New Chat_ ** _ to  _ **_girls night prep_ ** _. _

 

**pansailorscout:** what?

**RollingHomoace:** What?

**acerie:** What??

**IceLesbian:** my mom said I can only have someone over if I bring more than one person

**IceLesbian:** so I took the opportunity

**IceLesbian:** why not a girls night?

**pansailorscout:** ok

**RollingHomoace:** Sounds fun

**acerie:** When??

**IceLesbian:** friday

 

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_girls night prep_ ** _ an image. _

 

**IceLesbian:** JENNA

**pansailorscout:** Jenna!!

**acerie:** Ha!

**IceLesbian:** wait Christine did you actually find that funny

**acerie:** With the right context

**acerie:** Yes

**RollingHomoace:** H A

**RollingHomoace:** @IceLesbian and @pansailorscout

**RollingHomoace:** I win

**IceLesbian:** OK   
**IceLesbian:** ANYWAY

**RollingHomoace:** So friday?

**IceLesbian:** yes

**RollingHomoace:** And today is tuesday

**IceLesbian:** yes

**RollingHomoace:** So we have 3 days

**IceLesbian:** yes

 

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_girls night prep_ ** _ an image. _

 

**IceLesbian:** JENNA

**pansailorscout:** Jenna omg

**acerie:** Dsgdfgagfadfgdsafi

**IceLesbian:** ANYWAY

**IceLesbian:** can you guys come?

**pansailorscout:** I can

**acerie:** I can too!!

**RollingHomoace:** Me too

**IceLesbian:** SO IT’S SETTLED!!

**pansailorscout:** ~ Girls night ~

**RollingHomoace:** Yes

  
  


**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent  _ **_acerie_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** So

**acerie:** So?

**RollingHomoace:** Tomorrow, right?

**RollingHomoace:** The movie?

**acerie:** Yes!!

**RollingHomoace:** Is it like

**RollingHomoace:** A date?

**acerie:** I don’t know??

**RollingHomoace:** If you want it to be it can be

**acerie:** Then I guess it’s a date!

**RollingHomoace:** It’s a date

**acerie:** Yes!

**RollingHomoace:** A date

**acerie:** Yes, a date

**RollingHomoace:** Nice

**acerie:** =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, Christine said it was almost a date. it's an actual date now :D
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	17. charlie? using this fic to dump their headcanons in everyone? it’s more likely than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got y'all a cake  
> it says "sorry for projecting so much onto these characters"  
> it's a chocolate cake  
> also i just wanted to write more squip squad interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeremy back at it again with the wisdom of grammar
> 
>  
> 
> that was not a sentence
> 
>  
> 
> i think

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_SKELETON WAR PREPARATIONS!!_ **

 

**RollingHomoace:** My mom keeps yelliiinnnggg

**RollingHomoace:** At n o t h i n g

**acerie:** ??

**RollingHomoace:** She’s just saying “WHERE IS THE FUCKING THING” over and over

**RollingHomoace:** And doesn’t let either me o r my sister help her find the “fucking thing”

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What is the fucking thing?

**RollingHomoace:** It’s uh

**RollingHomoace:** What’s the name of the thingg

**acerie:** Can’t you look it up?

**RollingHomoace:** No

**RollingHomoace:** I don’t know the english word

**IceLesbian:** h

**IceLesbian:** how many languages can you speak?

**RollingHomoace:** 2

**RollingHomoace:** English and brazilian portuguese

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh.

**IceLesbian:** why do you know portuguese?

**RollingHomoace:** My mom’s brazilian

**readygayerone:** oh

**readygayerone:** cool

**RollingHomoace:** No

**RollingHomoace:** Not cool

**RollingHomoace:** She’s yelling in p o r t u g u e s e

**RollingHomoace:** Asking the name of the thing

**RollingHomoace:** And she don’t even let me or my sister tell her the name of the thing

**RollingHomoace:** Not that we know but yeah

**readygayerone:** what exactly is she saying

**readygayerone:** spanish and portuguese are kinda similar

**readygayerone:** i may be able to help

**RollingHomoace:** The fucking uhhh

**RollingHomoace:** wait

**RollingHomoace:** wAIT F U C K   
**RollingHomoace:** IT’S THE FUCKING HAIR DRYER   
**RollingHomoace:** FUCK

**RollingHomoace:** HOLD ON

**readygayerone:** paugifasgfsagfbdpvhjxbvpasgdsgv

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Ausfhag.

**notsure:** Ashfagdfgfagsgf

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy back at it again with the Correct Grammar Skillz

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Hah.

**readygayerone:** its funny because jer cant spell for shit

**readygayerone:** he uses autocorrect most of the time

**readygayerone:** lmao

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** That’s not true.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Stop spreading lies, Michael.

**readygayerone:** its not a lie

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes, it is.

**readygayerone:** ive seen your phone jeremy

**readygayerone:** i  k n o w

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** LIES.

**acerie:** @RollingHomoace? Did you find the hair dryer for your mom?

**RollingHomoace:** Yes and no

**RollingHomoace:** I told her what it was but we still haven’t found it

**RollingHomoace:** She’s yelling again

**RollingHomoace:** Ugh

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Asdugas.

**readygayerone:** J E R E M I A H   
**readygayerone:** S T O P  W I T H T H E  G R A M M A R

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** NEVER.

 

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent  _ **_acerie_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** So

**RollingHomoace:** The date’s still up for tomorrow, right?

**acerie:** Yes!!

**acerie:** =D

**RollingHomoace:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind jeremy's grammar will be an inside joke between the squipsquad forever
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	18. Jeremy Heere's Grammar Skillz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be the cinnabun arc but heere we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to Apologize for this chapter iapgdfgafsuov

**IceLesbian:** hey

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_SKELETON WAR PREPARATIONS!!_ ** _ an image. _

 

**readygayerone:** fgiuhdfpgfpvfuvf

**readygayerone:** that took me a while

**nsync:** ihgvsdvsfbvfd

**nsync:** fuck you

**notsure:** Asodsdfadgfs

**notsure:** It took me a few seconds too

**pansailorscout:** ipdvygyzsgypizf

**RollingHomoace:** Ifgsuhh

**acerie:** Oiygpifpfpds

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** _What is this image?_

**readygayerone:** jer its a modern wheres waldo meme

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** OH.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Dupgfp.

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_SKELETON WAR PREPARATIONS!!_ ** _ to  _ **_jeremys grammar skillz_ ** _. _

 

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_jeremys grammar skillz_ ** _ to  _ **_Michael’s LACK of Grammar Skillz_ ** _. _

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_Michael’s LACK of Grammar Skillz_ ** _ to _ **_jer what did i do for you to call me out_ ** _. _

 

**IceLesbian:** guys stop fighting in the group name

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** No.

**readygayerone:** no

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Also, we’re not fighting.

 

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_jer what did i do for you to call me out_ ** _ to  _ **_Stop making fun of me because I spell correctly, even in keyboard smashes_ ** _. _

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_Stop making fun of me because I spell correctly, even in keyboard smashes_ ** _ to  _ **_ok ill stop_ **

 

**nsync:** are yall d o n e

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes.

**readygayerone:** yes

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_ok ill stop_ ** _ to  _ **_Jeremy Heere’s Grammar Skillz_ ** _. _

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ locked group name changes from  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ ,  _ **_nsync_ ** _ and  _ **_RollingHomoace_ ** _. _

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What?

**nsync:** what

**RollingHomoace:** What

**readygayerone:** sorry i dont trust yall

**RollingHomoace:** T h a n k s

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Wow.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Michael, I can’t believe you’d betray me like this.

**readygayerone:** jeremy

**readygayerone:** jeremiah

**readygayerone:** jer

**readygayerone:** miah

**readygayerone:** jerbear

**readygayerone:** my light

**readygayerone:** my sun

**readygayerone:** my star

**readygayerone:** my moon

**readygayerone:** the love and light of my life

**readygayerone:** forgive me

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’ll think about your case.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** ...

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Fine.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** But you’re  _ still _ dead to me.

**readygayerone:** time to play

**readygayerone:** is jeremy going too far with his musical references to the point where he actually scared me for a second

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Holy shit.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’m so sorry.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’m sorry if I scared you.

**readygayerone:** jfc jer i was joking lmao

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Fucker.

**readygayerone:** aiugfuapfg

**readygayerone:** im sorry

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You’re forgiven.   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** _ ~ Fucker ~ _

**readygayerone:** dsgsfgsfdbfzvsvfs

**readygayerone:** youre the fucker here

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** No.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You’re the fucker, Michael.

**readygayerone:** no

**readygayerone:** youre the fucker heere

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Nope, you’re definitely the fucker.

**readygayerone:** may i be forgiven

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** After that pun?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** No.

**readygayerone:** please

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** No.

**readygayerone:** ill do anything for you

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** _ ~ Then perish ~ _

**readygayerone:** apiugfadfgasfgvgu

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’m joking.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I forgive you.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** <3

**IceLesbian:** ew no flirting on main

**readygayerone:** cHLOE   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** CHLOE.

**IceLesbian:** I’m just saying the truth

 

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_We Are Trans And Suffering_ ** _. _

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?   
**IceLesbian:** YES

**notsure:** YEA   
**acerie:** YES!!

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** God, Michael is gonna be the death of me.

**IceLesbian:** what about Christine’s date with Jenna?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh, yeah!

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** When’s that happening?

**notsure:** I f  y o u  d o n ‘ t  m i n d u s  a s k i n g

**acerie:** I don’t

**acerie:** Also

**acerie:** It’s tomorrow!!

**notsure:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA   
**IceLesbian:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** AAAAAH.

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes?   
**IceLesbian:** you know I love you right

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes.

**IceLesbian:** you know I’d never say anything to hurt you right

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You’re scaring me, but yes.

**IceLesbian:** your correct grammar makes it seem like you’re not excited at all

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh, no.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’m sorry, Christine.

**acerie:** It’s ok!!

**acerie:** I understood!!

**IceLesbian:** brotp of the century

**notsure:** Chloe no

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe, yes.

**notsure:** jEREMY

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert (not really): the BoyfsTM are gonna use "fucker" to refer to each other a lot in the next chapters


	19. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: short ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heere we go more cinnabun  
> (also i'm watching be more chill but it's just peggy as i publish this)

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent  _ **_acerie_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** Hey!!

**acerie:** Hi!

**RollingHomoace:** So

**RollingHomoace:** We’re still going on The Date later, right?

**acerie:** Yeah!!

**acerie:** Of course!!

**RollingHomoace:** Ok

**RollingHomoace:** Just making sure

**acerie:** Why wouldn't we?

**RollingHomoace:** I don’t know

**RollingHomoace:** I guess I’m so used to being ditched and/or rejected

**RollingHomoace:** And while I know that I didn’t  _ directly _ ask you out on a date

**RollingHomoace:** I’m still

**RollingHomoace:** H e l l a

**RollingHomoace:** Surprised that you actually want to go out with me

**RollingHomoace:** I’m sorry

**RollingHomoace:** You probably didn’t wanna hear that

**acerie:** No, it’s ok!!

**acerie:** I wanna listen to what you have to say

**acerie:** Always

**RollingHomoace:** Even when it’s worthless and petty complaining?

**acerie:** Yes!

**RollingHomoace:** Even if it’s just me telling you what I did that day?

**acerie:** Yes!

**RollingHomoace:** Christine, how are you so amazing?

**acerie:** I’m not

**RollingHomoace:** Yes you are

**RollingHomoace:** I can’t think of a single thing that you’ve ever done wrong

**acerie:** Asdpouhsd

**RollingHomoace:** So we should both be leaving now

**RollingHomoace:** To get to the movie theatre

**acerie:** I’m already on my way ^-^

**RollingHomoace:** sHIT   
**RollingHomoace:** I GOTTA GET THERE BEFORE YOU

**acerie:** Why??

**RollingHomoace:** TO BE ROMANTIC AND SHIT

**acerie:** Apdudsgvagfafg

**RollingHomoace:** I have a feeling

**RollingHomoace:** That you have been spending too much time with Michael and Rich

**acerie:** What can I do?

**acerie:** They’re cool

**RollingHomoace:** Cooler than me?

**acerie:** Of course not!!

**RollingHomoace:** I’ll see you there

**acerie:** I’ll see you there <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell everybody Christine is on her way!! i'm sorry (no i'm not)  
> and Christine has been spending too much time texting with Michael and Rich
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	20. the aftermath of The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w a r n i n g : s h o r t a f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry it's short oaiusugdfpsdgfuias

**_acerie_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**acerie:** Hi!

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Hi!

**acerie:** So

**acerie:** Right now

**acerie:** Do you know where I am?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Where?

**acerie:** I’m

**acerie:** At

**acerie:** Jenna’s house!!   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** WHAT?!

**acerie:** YEAH!!

**acerie:** She ended up falling asleep

**acerie:** Cutie

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Aww.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Wait, what?

**acerie:** What?

**acerie:** I told you I like her, didn’t I?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yeah, you did.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** But, what?

**acerie:** I think she’s adorable!!   
**acerie:** =D

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i'm so sorry it's sorry ioaudgfpsfgsduçog
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	21. oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh b o y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more cinnabuns because i love them so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, after a few days, the cinnabuns have gone on a few more dates ^-^

**_acerie_ ** _ sent  _ **_RollingHomoace_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**acerie:** Hey!!

**RollingHomoace:** Hi!!!!

**acerie:** Can I ask you something?

**RollingHomoace:** Yes…?

**acerie:** Are we like

**acerie:** Dating?

**RollingHomoace:** Considering I’ve dated three girls in my life

**RollingHomoace:** And I remember how it went

**RollingHomoace:** I’d judge it yes

**RollingHomoace:** Unless you don’t want to!!

**acerie:** But I do!!

**RollingHomoace:** Then we’re dating!!

**acerie:** Can I ask something else?

**RollingHomoace:** Sure!

**acerie:** How long have you liked me?

**RollingHomoace:** …….

**RollingHomoace:** So you remember the whole sq//p ordeal?

**acerie:** Oh no

**acerie:** I’m so sorry

**acerie:** I’m really sorry, Jenna

**RollingHomoace:** It’s ok!!   
**RollingHomoace:** We’re together now right??

**acerie:** Yes!!

**acerie:** I’m still sorry though

**RollingHomoace:** It’s ok, I promise

**RollingHomoace:** :D

**RollingHomoace:** Do you wanna tell the others?

**acerie:** Not right now

**acerie:** Is that ok?   
**RollingHomoace:** Yes that is ok

**RollingHomoace:** I don’t wanna do anything that makes you uncomfortable

**acerie:** Thank you

**acerie:** <3

 

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_Jeremy Heere’s Grammar Skillz_ ** _. _

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Can someone change the group name?

**readygayerone:** no

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Michael, please?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** :(

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_Jeremy Heere’s Grammar Skillz_ ** _ to  _ **_the gayest squad_ ** _. _

 

**IceLesbian:** I can’t believe all it took was a sad face from Jeremy

**readygayerone:** fuck you chloe

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_readygayerone_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceLesbian:** dude

**IceLesbian:** do you like Jeremy?

**IceLesbian:** like,,, have a crush on him?

**readygayerone:** why would i tell you

**IceLesbian:** because we’re friends…?

**readygayerone:** ok

**IceLesbian:** so….?

**readygayerone:** mmmmmmmmmayhaps

**IceLesbian:** you do, don’t you?

**readygayerone:** nnnnnnnnyessssssssss

**IceLesbian:** oh no

**readygayerone:** please dont tell him

**readygayerone:** please dont

**IceLesbian:** I won’t, don't worry

 

**_pansailorscout_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_the gayest squad_ ** _. _

 

**pansailorscout:** mICHAEL

**pansailorscout:** YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT   
**readygayerone:** HOLY FUCK IM SORRY

**readygayerone:** @IceLesbian

**readygayerone:** im sorry

**IceLesbian:** it’s ok

**pansailorscout:** thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which they don't say the word sq//p without censoring it has been a headcanon of mine since i first watched the show  
> also chloe is gonna play a biiiiig part in the boyf riends arc so *shrug emoji*
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	22. how to revive a group chat 101 with rich goranski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is set a few weeks after last one  
> y'know, when a group chat kinda
> 
>  
> 
> dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a comment asking why chloe said "oh no" and it's because she's a Loyal Friend who doesn't wanna tell either one abt it without their permission

**_nsync_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_the gayest squad_ ** _. _

 

**nsync:** yo

**readygayerone:** rich this group is dead

**nsync:** no

**nsync:** i refuse to let it die

**notsure:** Tell ‘em babe!!

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** This group is alive again?

**nsync:** yes

**readygayerone:** no

**notsure:** Yes

**nsync:** fuck you michael

**RollingHomoace:** Group revival time

**RollingHomoace:** B)

**readygayerone:** B:|

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Ldkfvjbv.

**readygayerone:** jeremy i feel tempted

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Tempted to what?

**readygayerone:** change the group name back to jeremys grammar skillz

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Please don’t.

**readygayerone:** ok i wont

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** :D

**readygayerone:** kwagdilsaygg

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What?

**readygayerone:** thats a cute face

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You’re a cute face.

**readygayerone:** jer that doesnt make any sense

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes, it does.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You just have to look into it a little harder.

**readygayerone:** i refuse

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Fucker.

**readygayerone:** youre the fucker

**IceLesbian:** ~ no flirting on main ~

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** CHLOE.

**readygayerone:** chLOE

**RollingHomoace:** She’s right though

**readygayerone:** uh

**readygayerone:** jake called rich babe like three seconds ago

**IceLesbian:** yeah but they’re dating

**IceLesbian:** if you guys were dating it would be fine

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** WHAT?   
**readygayerone:** WHAT

**RollingHomoace:** She's right

**RollingHomoace:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now the fic is like in a weird gray area between the cinnabun arc and the boyf riends arc
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease


	23. B:|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops  
> chloe finds out more things  
> (she still doesn't tell because what kinda friend does that)  
> but she doesn't deal with finding out the way most people would  
> shrug emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloe knows almost everything tbh  
> srsly jenna you gotta reclaim your title

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_RollingHomoace_ ** _ an image. _

 

**IceLesbian:** explain

**RollingHomoace:** Uh

 

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ an image. _

 

**IceLesbian:** that doesn’t work Jenna

**RollingHomoace:** UH

**RollingHomoace:** No u?

**IceLesbian:** Jenna

**RollingHomoace:** OK

**RollingHomoace:** FINE   
**RollingHomoace:** There’s nothing to explain

**IceLesbian:** yes there is

**RollingHomoace:** Why did you take a picture?

**RollingHomoace:** That’s stalkerish

**IceLesbian:** I WAS CONFUSED

**IceLesbian:** YOU DON’T JUST SEE TWO OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS K I S S I N G

**IceLesbian:** I AM C O N F U S I O N

**RollingHomoace:** FINE

**RollingHomoace:** Christine and I are dating

**RollingHomoace:** We didn’t wanna tell anyone

**RollingHomoace:** Ok?

**IceLesbian:** ok

**IceLesbian:** sorry

**IceLesbian:** I panicked

**RollingHomoace:** It’s ok

**RollingHomoace:** Just don’t tell anyone

**IceLesbian:** I won’t

 

**_acerie_ ** _ sent  _ **_RollingHomoace_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**acerie:** I think I’m ready to tell everyone

**acerie:** Are you?

**RollingHomoace:** Yes

**acerie:** So let’s tell them?

**RollingHomoace:** Let’s!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp  
> i'm sorry it's so short asdgaog
> 
> kudos and comments feed me and i am starving so blease  
> (except Sophia Jackson, they've fed me enough)


	24. oh boi oh boi oh boi oh boi oh boi oh boi oh boi oh boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael memes a very special moment by hiding a "you know i had to do it to em" guy in the picture. jenna doesn't like it a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which michael is me ohfso

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_the gayest squad_ ** _ an image. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** Credit to Chloe for the picture btw   
**nsync:** WHAT   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** WHAT?!   
**notsure:** WHAT??   
**pansailorscout:** WHAT???

**IceLesbian:** you’re welcome for the pic

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_the gayest squad_ ** _ an image. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** MICHAEL

**acerie:** Michael!!   
**pansailorscout:** miCHAEL   
**notsure:** Michael,,,,,

**nsync:** michael

**IceLesbian:** M i c h a e l

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Michael.

**readygayerone:** nnyes

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Why?

**readygayerone:** why not   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Because of many reasons, Michael.

**readygayerone:** fucker

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Cease.

**RollingHomoace:** You know what

**RollingHomoace:** Thanks for meme-ifying this very important moment

**RollingHomoace:** Also fuck you

**acerie:** Jenna!!

**RollingHomoace:** Ok

**RollingHomoace:** Sorry Michael

 

**_RollingHomoace_ ** _ sent  _ **_readygayerone_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** Also fuck you

**readygayerone:** jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm honestly so sorry all of the latest chapters are so short i'm sorry!!


	25. i'll put a party hat on my cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just really really like this headcanon i'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWYFns4joDs
> 
> it's based on this

**_pansailorscout_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_the gayest squad_ ** _ a message. _

 

**pansailorscout:** today, I learned that cats can use their paws to use touch screen phones

**pansailorscout:** I learned that the hard way

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What?

**pansailorscout:** I have a cat, Jeremy

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I didn’t know that.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Sorry.

**pansailorscout:** why are you apologizing?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Because.

**readygayerone:** whats your cats name

**pansailorscout:** Eric

**readygayerone:** cute

**pansailorscout:** he’s a black cat

**pansailorscout:** green eyes

**pansailorscout:** fluffy

**pansailorscout:** got him for my birthday last year, very small

**RollingHomoace:** Pic

 

**_pansailorscout_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_the gayest squad_ ** _ an image. _

 

**RollingHomoace:** <33

**readygayerone:** cat cat cat cat cat cat cat cat

**nsync:** smol smol smol smol smol smol

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Cat, cat, cat, cat, cat, cat, cat, cat!

**IceLesbian:** y’all really like cats huh

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Don’t you?

**IceLesbian:** yell heah

**notsure:** Chloe no

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe, yes.

**readygayerone:** jeremy stop encouraging chloe

**IceLesbian:** @readygayerone

**IceLesbian:** ~ fuck you ~

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** ANYWAY,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Brooke?

**pansailorscout:** hm?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What do you mean you “learned that the hard way”?

 

**_pansailorscout_ ** _ sent group chat  _ **_the gayest squad_ ** _ an image. _

 

**readygayerone:** HOLY FUCK   
**IceLesbian:** OH NO   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** HOLY  _ FUCK. _

**pansailorscout:** indeed.

**RollingHomoace:** Brooke

**pansailorscout:** yes?

**RollingHomoace:** Wh

**RollingHomoace:** Why is your cat wearing a party hat

**pansailorscout:** why not?

**RollingHomoace:** I

**RollingHomoace:** You know what

**RollingHomoace:** Valid

**pansailorscout:** thanks I’ll tell him

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ added  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ ,  _ **_acerie_ ** _ ,  _ **_notsure_ ** _ and  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ to  _ **_New Chat_ ** _. _

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ changed the group name from  _ **_New Chat_ ** _ to  _ **_broadway more like broadGAY_ **

 

**notsure:** What

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What?

**acerie:** What??

**IceLesbian:** what

**readygayerone:** exactly that

**readygayerone:** i  k n o w

**readygayerone:** a b o u t  a l l o f  y o u

**IceLesbian:** oh no

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe, I literally got you to show up by playing the first three notes of the Prologue from Newsies.

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy don’t expose me

**readygayerone:** feels good doesnt it

**IceLesbian:** very much so

**notsure:** But Jeremy

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes?

**notsure:** I got  _ you _ to show up by playing the first two notes of the Prologue from The Great Comet.

**notsure:** Y o u  h a v e  n o m o r a l  a b o u t t h i s

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I never  _ said _ I did.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I just said Chloe shouldn’t be saying “oh no”, considering she doesn’t make an effort to “hide it”.

**IceLesbian:** good point

**IceLesbian:** sorry

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Anyway,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Michael?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Care to explain?

**readygayerone:** i am now coming out of the musical nerd closet

**readygayerone:** **********entirely jeremys fault**********

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** HA.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** IT  _ DID _ WORK.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** _ HA. _

**readygayerone:** jeremy jfc

**readygayerone:** fucker

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You’re doing it wrong.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** It’s  _ “~ Fucker ~”. _

**readygayerone:** ok sorry

**readygayerone:** ~ fucker ~

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You forgot the italics.

**readygayerone:** fuck that shit

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Do you know what you are?

**readygayerone:** what

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** _ ~ A piece of fuck ~ _

**IceLesbian:** ~ no flirting on side ~

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** CHLOE.

**readygayerone:** CHLOE

**IceLesbian:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the broadway more like broadGAY thing is an actual group chat i have aasidgpdiya  
> i don't have that many friends though  
> also brooke's cat kinda  
> hm  
> ruined a digital painting she was doing by dancing on the keyboard
> 
> you know i want kudos and comments bc i'm needy so blease


	26. i'm sorry these chapters are so plotless they're self-indulgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've heard of putting the summary in the title  
> now get ready for.....
> 
> putting the notes in the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i'm so sorry these last chapters have so little plot i legit have no layout for this story

**_readygayerone_ ** _ added  _ **_RollingHomoace_ ** _ to group chat  _ **_broadway more like broadGAY_ ** _. _

 

**acerie:** Jenna!!

**acerie:** <3333

**RollingHomoace:** Hi!!

**IceLesbian:** what

**notsure:** What

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What?

**RollingHomoace:** I, too, am a Broadgay

**readygayerone:** aposdugfaudsgcb

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Adgpasidg.

**readygayerone:** jeremy

**readygayerone:** dont make me do it to this group too

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Michael.

**readygayerone:** yes

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Do you know what you are?

**readygayerone:** a piece of fuck

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** No.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** _ ~ A noodle nugget ~ _

**readygayerone:** wHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT BACK

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** BECAUSE.

**IceLesbian:** what’s a noodle nugget

**readygayerone:** something jer made up when we were 12

**readygayerone:** it was like

**readygayerone:** 1 am

**readygayerone:** and he just said

**readygayerone:** noodle nugget

**readygayerone:** with no context

**readygayerone:** its our thing now but it kinda died a while ago

**IceLesbian:** why were you awake at “like 1am” if you were 12

**readygayerone:** doesnt matter

**readygayerone:** anyway it kinda died

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** No, it didn’t.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Michael Mell, you will always be a noodle nugget.

**readygayerone:** ~ fucker ~

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** IT’S NOT LIKE THAT.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** IT’S  _ “~ Fucker ~” _ .

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** LEARN, YOU NOODLE NUGGET.

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes?

**IceLesbian:** am I allowed to start using that

**IceLesbian:** the noodle nugget thing

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Of course.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** The more people calling Michael a noodle nugget, the better.

**readygayerone:** jeremy why

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Because you’re a noodle nugget.

**readygayerone:** w h a t  d o e s t h a t  e v e n m e a n

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** It means what it means.

**readygayerone:** hey @IceLesbian

**IceLesbian:** yes?

**readygayerone:** if you say no flirting on main

**readygayerone:** and no flirting on side

**readygayerone:** where is flirting allowed

**IceLesbian:** anywhere

**IceLesbian:** as far as you are in a

**IceLesbian:** r

**IceLesbian:** e

**IceLesbian:** l

**IceLesbian:** a

**IceLesbian:** t

**IceLesbian:** i

**IceLesbian:** o

**IceLesbian:** n

**IceLesbian:** s

**IceLesbian:** h

**IceLesbian:** i

**IceLesbian:** p

**IceLesbian:** which as far as i know, you and Jeremy are not

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** We’re not even flirting.

**IceLesbian:** mhm

**IceLesbian:** sure

**RollingHomoace:** What’d I miss?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** (Virginia, my home, sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss.)

**readygayerone:** (mwah)

**RollingHomoace:** Srsly though, what happened?

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy and Michael are flirting

**readygayerone:** no were not

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** No, we’re not.

**IceLesbian:** look at that

**IceLesbian:** they’re in sync

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe.

**IceLesbian:** sorry

**IceLesbian:** I’ll stop

 

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe?

**IceLesbian:** yes?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I know that the whole “flirting” thing is a joke, but,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** How do you think I could tell Michael I like him?

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_readygayerone_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceLesbian:** am I allowed to tell Jeremy you like him?

**readygayerone:** fuck no

**IceLesbian:** ok

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceLesbian:** idk

**IceLesbian:** don’t try too hard

**IceLesbian:** but like

**IceLesbian:** try

**IceLesbian:** (but not too hard)

 

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ an image. _

 

**IceLesbian:** apdsufsgsfuo

**IceLesbian:** you and Michael were made for each other

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What?

**IceLesbian:** meme loving  _ fucks _

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe.

**IceLesbian:** ok sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the noodle nugget thing already exists I'm gonna scream because I wanted to put that in the world for a legit year
> 
> i want you to scream in the comments and give kudos if you haven't already  
> i'm needy and i want validation


	27. heere come the boyfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloe uses her knowlegde to help out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how I said Chloe wouldn't say anything unless they let her? so
> 
> also!! plot!! finally

**_IceLesbian_ ** _sent_ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _a private message._

 

**IceLesbian:** hey I have a question

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What is it?

**IceLesbian:** let’s say that

**IceLesbian:** potentially

**IceLesbian:** Michael told me he has a crush on you

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Unrealistic. Try again.

**IceLesbian:** I’m not done

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh, sorry.

**IceLesbian:** if that happened

**IceLesbian:** would I be allowed to tell him you like him?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** If that happened,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Which it most definitely won’t, didn’t, and _wouldn't,_

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I guess you would.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Why?

**IceLesbian:** idk

**IceLesbian:** the GirlsTM and I had a girl’s night and came up with hypothetical situations

**notapunwithmyasexuality:**...That included me and my gay-ass crush.

**IceLesbian:** not specifically

**IceLesbian:** it was like

**IceLesbian:** “if a friend’s crush told you they like your friend (the one who likes them), would you tell them about your friend’s crush?”

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** That’s… oddly specific.

**IceLesbian:** you act like you don’t know us

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Good point.

**IceLesbian:** so your final answer to my question is yes?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I guess so.

**IceLesbian:** you can’t just “guess so”

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Ok, my final answer is yes.

**IceLesbian:** k thx

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe, cease.

**IceLesbian:** ok sorry

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _sent_ **_readygayerone_ ** _a private message._

 

**IceLesbian:** can I bring up a hypothetical event?

**readygayerone:** sure

**IceLesbian:** if Jeremy told me he likes you

**readygayerone:** unrealistic try again

**IceLesbian:** I’m not done

**readygayerone:** sorry

**IceLesbian:** if he did, would you want me to tell you?

**IceLesbian:** or allow me to tell him you like him?

**readygayerone:** i would want you to tell me yes

**readygayerone:** but not you to tell him

**readygayerone:** bc what if its a joke

**IceLesbian:** so you’d want me to tell you?

**readygayerone:** yeah

**IceLesbian:** hm

**IceLesbian:** that’s your final answer?

**readygayerone:** yes

**IceLesbian:** ok

**IceLesbian:** so

**IceLesbian:** hm

**IceLesbian:** what if it wasn't a hypothetical situation?

**readygayerone:** wdym

**IceLesbian:** what if it actually happened?

**readygayerone:** it wouldnt

**IceLesbian:** but what if it did?

**readygayerone:** chloe youre getting my hopes up

**IceLesbian:** well

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _sent_ **_readygayerone_ ** _an image._

 

**readygayerone:** chloe

**IceLesbian:** yes?

**readygayerone:** is this actually real

**readygayerone:** you guys didnt set this up to mess with me right

**IceLesbian:** why would we do that?

**readygayerone:** so this is

**readygayerone:** this is real right

**IceLesbian:** yes

**IceLesbian:** why?

**readygayerone:** oh my god

**readygayerone:** oh my god

**readygayerone:** o h  m y g o d

**readygayerone:** oh my fuck

**readygayerone:** oh my god

**readygayerone:** holy shit

**readygayerone:** oh my god

**IceLesbian:** Michael are you ok?

**readygayerone:** chloe holy shit

**readygayerone:** oh my g o d

**readygayerone:** im so fuckin happy

**readygayerone:** but im also so confused

**readygayerone:** why wouldnt he tell me anything

**IceLesbian:** I’ve known this for a while, and he’s, well

**IceLesbian:** scared

**readygayerone:** scared of what

**IceLesbian:** scared you won’t talk to him anymore if he tells you

**readygayerone:** why would i stop talking to him because he has feelings for me

**readygayerone:** even if i didnt return those feelings

**IceLesbian:** ask him, not me

**readygayerone:** oh my god

**IceLesbian:** are you gonna tell him you like him now?

**readygayerone:** fuck no

**IceLesbian:** wHY

**readygayerone:** BECAUSE

**readygayerone:** what

**readygayerone:** what if

**readygayerone:** what if he doesnt like me anymore

**IceLesbian:** MICHAEL

**IceLesbian:** THIS SCREENSHOT WAS TAKEN T O D A Y

**readygayerone:** bUT WHAT IF   
**readygayerone:** also i need to prepare myself

**readygayerone:** and what if when im ready hes done waiting

**readygayerone:** and doesnt like me anymore

**readygayerone:** what if i make a fool of myself a n d get my heart broken

**IceLesbian:** I get where you’re coming from

**IceLesbian:** want me to keep you updated?

**readygayerone:** yes please

**IceLesbian:** ok

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _sent_ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _an image._

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe, what is this?

**IceLesbian:** what do you think it is?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh, my god.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You’re not making this up, right?

**IceLesbian:** why would I do that?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh, my god.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** This can’t be true.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh, my god.   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh, my fuck.

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yeah?

**IceLesbian:** have you

**IceLesbian:** e v e r

**IceLesbian:** considered the chance that Michael liked you back?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Of course not.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Who do you think I am?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** A person with any sense of self-confidence?

**IceLesbian:** good point

**IceLesbian:** anyway

**IceLesbian:** do you think you’re ready to tell him?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Of course not.

**IceLesbian:** wHY

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** BECAUSE,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I still need to prepare myself.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What if, when I’m ready, he doesn’t like me anymore?

**IceLesbian:** hnng

**IceLesbian:** I see where you’re coming from

**IceLesbian:** but I don’t think that that’s how it works

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’m still scared, Chloe.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Aren’t I allowed to be scared?

**IceLesbian:** of course you are, Jeremy

**IceLesbian:** but I don’t think you should be

**IceLesbian:** he clearly likes you

**IceLesbian:** a lot

**IceLesbian:** I don’t think he’d change his mind like *snaps* that

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Did you just asteristics?

**IceLesbian:** yes

**IceLesbian:** to express what I meant

**IceLesbian:** I still think you should tell him sometime soon

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I will.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ they're idiots ~
> 
> kudos and comments blah blah blah you know I'm needy


	28. Serious JeremyTM (actually not that serious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDIOTS, I TELL YOU.  
> I D I O T S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER TALKS ABOUT SMOKING POT AND DRINKING (MINORLY)!! IT DOESN’T GO INTO DETAIL BUT BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY!!  
> I’ll put a *** when it starts and when it ends so you can skip it if you want!!  
> Tell me if I have to add it to the tags!!

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Chloe, I think I need to, like, try a little harder.

**IceLesbian:** what

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You told me to not try too hard. 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** But, I  _ want _ to try harder.

**IceLesbian:** oh

**IceLesbian:** well

**IceLesbian:** try harder then

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I think that I’m glad you told me he likes me.

**IceLesbian:** ?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** It’s like that little voice that I have telling me to not make it obvious is quiet, because I  _ want _ to be obvious.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Does that make sense?

**IceLesbian:** it does actually

**IceLesbian:** I understand

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**readygayerone:** chloe

**IceLesbian:** yes?

**readygayerone:** i think that maybe jeremy wants me to know

**IceLesbian:** what?

**readygayerone:** i think he wants me to know i like him

**IceLesbian:** makes sense

**readygayerone:** hes been looking at me a lot more

**readygayerone:** which is good

**readygayerone:** bc

**readygayerone:** yea

**readygayerone:** hm

**IceLesbian:** hm indeed

**readygayerone:** help what do i do

**readygayerone:** does he know i like him

**IceLesbian:** hnnnng

**readygayerone:** you told him right

**IceLesbian:** did you want me to?

**readygayerone:** yes

**IceLesbian:** yeah I did

i **readygayerone:** f i said i didnt want you to tell him would you have lied

**IceLesbian:** nah I would’ve just apologized

**readygayerone:** oh

**readygayerone:** points for not even planning on lying

**IceLesbian:** thanks I needed more validation

 

**_acerie_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_broadway more like broadGAY_ ** _. _

 

**acerie:** gUYS   
**readygayerone:** WHAT   
**RollingHomoace:** WHAT??

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** WHAT?!

**notsure:** WHAT???   
**IceLesbian:** what?

**acerie:** YOU SHOULD ALL LISTEN TO THE SPONGEBOB MUSICAL

**acerie:** R I G H T  N O W

**readygayerone:** dpsufohaisdfg

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’ve seen it, and I approve of this message.

**readygayerone:** did jeremy just turn into a serious guy tm

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** No, I just approved of the message.

**readygayerone:** there he goes again

**readygayerone:** turning into a serious guy tm

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** How is backing up an opinion about the Spongebob musical make me a Serious Guy TM ?

**readygayerone:** the way you said it

**readygayerone:** “i approve of this message”

**readygayerone:** i like it

**readygayerone:** serious jeremy tm

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Apidfps.

 

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** YOU CAUGHT THAT, RIGHT?   
**IceLesbian:** yES   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** OH, MY GOD.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** GOD, I’M SO GAY.

**IceLesbian:** aren’t you biace?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** YEAH,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** BUT, RIGHT NOW, I’M VERY GAY.

**IceLesbian:** PAUISDGPFAGCUOSDCIAS

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** We gotta go back to the chat.

**IceLesbian:** I’ll make a joke to save us taking so long to say anything

**IceLesbian:** is that ok?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yeah, sure.

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_broadway more like broadGAY_ ** _. _

 

**IceLesbian:** thERE HE GOES AGAIN WITH THE GRAMMAR

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** ANYWAY,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Christine?

**acerie:** Yes?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Did you notice the actress who played Karen the computer wife in the musical kinda looks like you?

**acerie:** What?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Like, a little bit.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Not too much.

**acerie:** I don’t see it.

**IceLesbian:** I just looked her up

**IceLesbian:** I don’t see it

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy what are you on

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** NOTHING.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I JUST THOUGHT SHE  _ KINDA _ LOOKED LIKE CHRISTINE.

**RollingHomoace:** I looked her up too

**RollingHomoace:** I,,,, kinda see it?

**notsure:** I 100% see it.

**notsure:** Jeremy you’re backed up on that opinion

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I think Jake sees it more than I do.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I see, like, 75%.

**notsure:** Oh

**notsure:** Hm

**notsure:** Well

**notsure:** It’s life

**readygayerone:** i looked her up too

**readygayerone:** jeremy and jake are probably high and drunk

**readygayerone:** respectively

**notsure:** WHAT

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** WHAT?

**readygayerone:** lets be honest

**readygayerone:** jeremy wouldnt drink atm

**readygayerone:** and jake probably doesnt smoke pot

***

**readygayerone:** do you smoke pot jake

**notsure:** No

**readygayerone:** i told you

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I DON’T EVEN SMOKE  _ BY MYSELF _ .

**readygayerone:** mhm

**readygayerone:** sure

**acerie:** GUYS LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT SMOKING POT IN THE NICE CHRISTIAN GROUP CHAT!!

**RollingHomoace:** Christine, you’re not even christian??

**acerie:** *GUYS LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT SMOKING POT IN THE NICE CATHOLIC GROUP CHAT!!

**readygayerone:** ok well not talk about pot in the nice catholic group chat

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**readygayerone:** you do smoke pot though

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yeah, I do.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** With you.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** But not by myself.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I could never.

**readygayerone:** did you do dare as a kid lmao

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** We were in the same grade, everyone did it.

**readygayerone:** yet look at me

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Asdhsh.

**readygayerone:** why couldnt you though

**readygayerone:** you smoke with me

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I don’t really know.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** It doesn’t feel natural considering my parents always gave me the “don’t do drugs” talk everyday during 5th grade.

**readygayerone:** look at where you are today

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Well…

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yeah.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** But I guess you smoke pot mainly because everyone in your family smokes pot.

**readygayerone:** dUDE

**readygayerone:** NOT EVERYONE

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You smoke pot, Monika smokes pot, Lauren smokes pot, Noah smokes pot.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Where’s your point?   
**readygayerone:** my dad doesnt smoke pot

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** But your dad hasn’t lived with you since you were 10.

**readygayerone:** you know what

**readygayerone:** youre right

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** :D

**readygayerone:** spdugifpyis

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Can we stop talking about smoking pot?

**readygayerone:** yea sorry

***

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_broadway more like broadGAY_ ** _. _

 

**IceLesbian:** I had a great idea

**acerie:** What is it??

**IceLesbian:** let’s organize a day to go to someone’s house and watch Halloween musicals

**readygayerone:** what are halloween musicals

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** OH! I CAN ANSWER THIS ONE!   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** There’s Rocky Horror Picture Show, Hadestown, Little Shop of Horrors, Addams Family (obviously), Phantom of the Opera, Sweeney Todd, Evil Dead, Young Frankenstein, Jekyll and Hyde and Carrie.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Those are all the ones I know of, at least.

**readygayerone:** jeremy

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes?

**readygayerone:** your knowledge of musicals amuses me

**readygayerone:** somehow

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** :D

**IceLesbian:** ew no flirting on side

**readygayerone:** cHLOE   
**notapunwithmyasexuality:** CHLOE.

**RollingHomoace:** Eyes emoji coffee cup emoji

**IceLesbian:** Jenna

**RollingHomoace:** liSTEN EMOJIS ARE STRAIGHT AND I’M NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "little voice" in the back of Jeremy's head is not the squip it's just Him Having Zero Sense Of Self-Worth (like me)  
> the joke I made about Christine looking like Karen is because it's the same actress  
> and I thought it was funny  
> also I wasn't using it for a joke about the actress you really should listen to the spongebob musical unironically it's gr8
> 
> comment please i'm needy af v a l i d a t e m e


	29. help these boyfs they're idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloe forces the boyfs to learn to speak to each other because she's not a mcFucking pigeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone look!!  
> it's my favorite cryptid  
> plot in charlie's stories

**_readygayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**readygayerone:** HELP

**IceLesbian:** WHAT??

**readygayerone:** HELP

**IceLesbian:** HELP WITH WHAT?

**readygayerone:** H E L P

**IceLesbian:** H E L P

**IceLesbian:** W I T H

**IceLesbian:** W H A T

**IceLesbian:** Y O U 

**IceLesbian:** H E L L S P A W N ? ?

**readygayerone:** I JUST NOTICED A THING I DID

**IceLesbian:** oh no

**readygayerone:** OH NO INDEED

**IceLesbian:** what was it then

 

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** CHLOE, HELP.

**IceLesbian:** oh god

**IceLesbian:** what?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** MICHAEL DID A THING, AND

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** DON’T KNOW HOW TO FEEL?

**IceLesbian:** wHAT DID HE DO??

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** AND NOW, KNOWING HE LIKES ME, MAKES ME EVEN MORE CONFUSED.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** LIKE, DID HE DO IT ON PURPOSE?

**IceLesbian:** what dID HE DO YOU FUCKING HELLSPAWN II

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_IceLesbian_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**readygayerone:** I

**readygayerone:** I DID A THING

**IceLesbian:** I CAN T E L L

**readygayerone:** UGGGGHH JEREMY PROBABLY HATES ME NOW

**readygayerone:** WELL

**readygayerone:** RIP THE ONE CHANCE I HAD

**IceLesbian:** wait

**IceLesbian:** you did a thing

**IceLesbian:** related to Jeremy

**readygayerone:** yeah

**readygayerone:** i hate myself for it

**IceLesbian:** what even was it?

**readygayerone:** hnnng

**readygayerone:** so we were playing a game right

**IceLesbian:** yeah

**readygayerone:** and im player one right

**IceLesbian:** I can kinda see where this is going

**readygayerone:** and i might have

**readygayerone:** ~ accidentally ~

**readygayerone:** called jeremy my player two

**readygayerone:** and hE LOOKED AWAY FROM ME

**readygayerone:** I FUKCED UP I FUCKIED UP

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceLesbian:** so Michael told me what he did

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Hnng…

**IceLesbian:** you said you liked it

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I did?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I mean, not in a weird way.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** It just, sounds like an affectionate way someone would use to refer to their significant other.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** HELP, I’M GAY.

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_readygayerone_ ** _ an image. _

 

**readygayerone:** wHAT   
**readygayerone:** SO HE DIDNT HATE IT   
**IceLesbian:** clearly not

**readygayerone:** WHY DID HE LOOK AWAY THOUGH

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ an image. _

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh…

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh.

**IceLesbian:** are you gonna say anything?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I just didn’t want him to see me blushing.

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ added  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ and  _ **_readygayerone_ ** _ to  _ **_New Chat_ ** _. _

 

**IceLesbian:** I’m not a McFucking pigeon, so you two better learn how to talk to each other.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Uh.

**readygayerone:** uhh

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ removed themselves from  _ **_New Chat_ ** _. _

 

**readygayerone:** so

**readygayerone:** hm

**readygayerone:** this is awkward

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yeah.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Sorry.

**readygayerone:** its not your fault

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Still sorry.

**readygayerone:** well

**readygayerone:** im sorry for what i said earlier

**readygayerone:** if it made you uncomfortable i mean

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** It didn’t, don’t worry.

**readygayerone:** oh

**readygayerone:** ok

**readygayerone:** ill uh

**readygayerone:** talk to you tomorrow

**readygayerone:** is that ok

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** It’s ok, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloe saying hellspawn is my new aesthetic
> 
> blah blah blah i'm needy for vali-dali-dation  
> validate me


	30. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the Finale!

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceLesbian:** hey so hm

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What?

**IceLesbian:** are you and Michael dating already?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** WHAT?!

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** NO!

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Not yet, at least.

**IceLesbian:** cdfhasuodchsdcjsdcxg whY NOT

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** BECAUSE.

**IceLesbian:** Jeremy I need you to give me an actual reason

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I don’t know.

**IceLesbian:** how do you not know

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I just don’t.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I mean, we probably are.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** But I’m not sure.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** And I’m scared to ask.

**IceLesbian:** well, I’m not going to ask for you

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** …

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Yes, you are.

**IceLesbian:** yes I am

 

**_IceLesbian_ ** _ sent  _ **_readygayerone_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**IceLesbian:** hey so hm

**IceLesbian:** are you and Jeremy dating yet?

**readygayerone:** wHAT

**IceLesbian:** you heard me

**IceLesbian:** are you dating?

**readygayerone:** i dont know

**IceLesbian:** hOW DO YOU NOT KNOW   
**readygayerone:** I JUST DONT

**readygayerone:** we probably are

**readygayerone:** but

**readygayerone:** what if we arent

**IceLesbian:** why don’t you ask?

**readygayerone:** because what if we arent and its weird and i like how close we are now but what if we stop that because i thought we were dating and we werent and im scared chloe

**IceLesbian:** oh

**IceLesbian:** sorry

**IceLesbian:** you should still ask, y’know

**IceLesbian:** wouldn't it calm you down?

**readygayerone:** i guess

**IceLesbian:** I’m not gonna ask for you

**readygayerone:** …..

**readygayerone:** yes you are

**IceLesbian:** no I’m not

**readygayerone:** ?

**IceLesbian:** I’m done, honestly

**IceLesbian:** I love the both of you, but you have to understand that you need to learn to talk to each other.

**readygayerone:** oh

**readygayerone:** ill talk to him then

**IceLesbian:** good

 

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ sent  _ **_readygayerone_ ** _ a private message. _

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Hi!

**readygayerone:** hi

**readygayerone:** i was about to text you isadgafs

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** WhAt A cOiNcIdEnCe!

**readygayerone:** AHSPDIFUGPAIGA

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Anyway,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I had to ask you something.

**readygayerone:** oh

**readygayerone:** shoot

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Are we, like,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** (Oh God, this is harder than I thought)

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Dating?

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I mean, I’m sorry if this is weird. Yeah, this is weird. I’m sorry.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** You don’t have to answer, that was just weird.

**readygayerone:** wait i wanna answer

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Oh?

**readygayerone:** i think we are

**readygayerone:** do you think we are

**readygayerone:** this is confusing

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I think we are.

**readygayerone:** so we are

I think so.

**readygayerone:** im confused

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I’m confused too.

**readygayerone:** welp

**readygayerone:** if we both think we are then we are

**readygayerone:** i think

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I don’t actually know how dating works.

**readygayerone:** didnt you have like 2 girlfriends

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** YEAH,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** BUT,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I STILL DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING.

**readygayerone:** sdifugasdpyvciugsd

**readygayerone:** dumbass

**readygayerone:** i love you

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** _ SPGFPSDIVGUFHUAIPGBCIUSDFPC. _

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I love you too.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** (Dumbass.)

**readygayerone:** iS THAT ANYWAY OF SPEAKING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** _ IPUSFVAUSFODVHSPDUVHSOC _ .

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I don’t  _ think _ it is.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** But, you said the same thing, so...

**readygayerone:** apifuhagspfysgizufhas

**readygayerone:** shit youre right

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** ANYWAY,

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I love you.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** ...And I’m gonna take a nap.

**readygayerone:** noooo dont leave meee

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I didn’t sleep last night, let me take my nap.

**readygayerone:** ok sorry sysdviagd

**readygayerone:** sleep titrogen

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** I regret you.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** (No, I don’t.)

**readygayerone:** help me do something first

**readygayerone:** please

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Sure!

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** What is it, though?

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ sent  _ **_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ an image. _

 

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** OH.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** That’s cool.

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** Sure!

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ sent a message to group chat  _ **_the gayest squad_ ** _. _

 

**readygayerone:** guys

**notapunwithmyasexuality:** We, uh, kinda have a thing we wanted to tell you all.

**IceLesbian:** what is it?

**nsync:** what

**notsure:** What?

**RollingHomoace:** What???

**acerie:** What is it??

**pansailorscout:** what?

 

**_notapunwithmyasexuality_ ** _ changed their username to _ **_Boyf_ ** _. _

 

**_readygayerone_ ** _ changed their username to  _ **_Riends_ ** _. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's over, I had a really good time writing this and I hope you liked reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> if you were curious about Brooke's username it's because I headcanon her appearence as the hairstyle of the Exit82 Brooke but blonde so... Sailor Moon


End file.
